ORGANIZATION XIII plus1
by KorayDen
Summary: This story is about what would happen if I was in the Organization XIII.There is some cursing in later chapters but no slash.Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from this game and I don't own my friends that appear at random in this.I do own myself and Talinax
1. Chapter 1

ORGANIZATION XIII + 1

"Axel," I whined. Zexion walked off leaving Axel free to talk to me.

"Yes Kaitlin," Axel said turning towards me. I wrapped my already-curly-at-the-ends-frizzy hair around my finger and looked at Axel with my blue-green eyes in a pleading way.

"I want to be in the organization," I said for the tenth time that day.

"I already told you Xemnas doesn't want any new members. Besides he's already mad at me for letting you come over all the time," he said. I pouted then jumped on his back and buried my face in the lion mane like hair of his. "Please?" I whispered in his ear.

"I can't Kaitlin. Why don't you beg Xemnas. Look he's right over there," Axel said pointing forward. I leapt off Axel's back and jumped on Xemnas' back.

"Ahh! What do you want?" he said scared. He was still scared of me from a past fiery memory.

"I want to be in the organization Xemmy," I said.

"I already have thirteen members, you are not necessary," with that said he pushed me off his back and walked/ran away. _'Hmm doesn't need more than thirteen members. Hehe perfect idea coming.'_ I thought. I started to laugh in an evil way. This gained the attention of Demyx.

"Hi!" Demyx said. _'First target. No, he's to nice. He let's me play the drums when he plays his sitar.'_

"Hi Demyx. Well I'm off to wonder around," I said walking off. I went around the corner and saw Roxas. I slipped into the shadows. "Hmm number thirteen. The last member. He can go," I thought out loud.

"What the...,"said Roxas. He turned to face me. Axel choose to appear at that time.

"No Kaitlin. You can't get rid of Roxas. He's my only friend besides you and Namine," pleaded Axel, wrapping his arms around me._ 'He has is arms around me'_ I quickly regained myself.

"Ok," I said smugly. I ran off again looking for another target. I continued to stalk the white halls looking for anyone/nobody. _'Note to self paint the halls different colors. Scared of all the white.'_ I spotter the only female in the organization._ 'Larxene. Number twelve. Perfect! Roxas can be moved up then.'_ I summoned my fire and darkness blades and leaped to attack the Savage Nymph.

Every guy, except Xemnas, surrounded me. "You can't kill her. Without her Xemnas can have his way with us," Xaldin said looking scared.

"What the...," I said confused.

"He already has his way with some of us," said Saix.

"Ok," I said then ran off. I pulled out my tape recorder and hit record. "Kaitlin's log number five. I'm hunting Organization XIII members in hopes of getting in the organization. So far I've been stopped from killing numbers XIII and XII. But I will not stop till my mission succeeds," I finished dramatically then hit stop on the recorder.

I kept walking down the white halls of Castle Oblivion till I came to the lab. In the lab was Zexion. I summoned my fire blade and checked to make sure no one else was around. I turned to jump but Xigbar came and dragged me away.

"He's my friend," Xigbar said.

"How do you all keep catching me right before I attack. You people ain't ever near when I find my target!" I shouted, getting mad about getting caught.

"We have cameras and portals," he said simply. I growled and ran off.

I got the recorder back out. "Kaitlin's log number six. Foiled again. Stupid cameras and portals. They pop up just in time to save their friends. I guess I'll have to step up a level," I said and returned the recorder to my pocket.

Few minutes later

I laughed mischievously. _'**Perfect plan Kaitlin.** I must say most brilliant.'_ I set the cage I was carrying down behind a pillar. "Hearty it's time you prove mumsy your worth keeping," I say opening the cage.

A shadow Heartless, smaller than other ones like it, walked out of the cage. I climbed up a pillar so the Heartless couldn't get me. Hearty went into Xemnas' room. A few seconds later Xemnas came running out screaming like a little girl, summoning Nobodies behind him.

The Nobodies surrounded hearty. I jumped off the pillar and summoned my blades. "Darklight!" I shouted crossing my blades. A cross made out of darkness with flames radiating around it came out from the crossed blades hitting Nobodies in front of Hearty.

Hearty ran through the gap in the circle of Nobodies and into his cage. I locked it and walked off as if nothing happened. I returned Hearty to his Heartless house which was a dog house in the backyard out of sight to whoever went back there. I went back to stalking the Organization members soon after.

I was foiled every time. I would sneak up and someone would come and stop me. The only ones I didn't go after was Axel, Marluxia, and Xemnas. I decided that I would try killing when they were all asleep.

I snuck into Xemnas' room and hid under the desk. _'Ok plan to scare the wits out of Xemnas. Step one, hide in his room. Check. Step two, wait for Xemnas. In progress. Step three, scare Xemnas by jumping out from under the desk. On the way.' _After checking the mental check list I waited on Xemnas.

After waiting forever Xemnas finally came. To my surprise someone was with him. I looked under the desk through the crack that separated floor from desk. I looked at Xemnas then the dude behind him.

It was Saix and he looked bedeviled. _'Why he look like that. Oh shoot maybe I shouldn't be here.'_ I thought back to what Saix said about Xemnas having his way with some of the Organization members already.

Xemnas went into the bathroom and Saix sat on the bed._ 'Um think Kaitlin think.** Slip out now Saix wont say a thing.** No stay he might tell Xemnas'_ After listening to both voices in my head's opinions I stayed under the desk.

Xemnas walked back in the room. "Ok Saix we have something very important to do," said Xemnas._ 'Oh Merlin what's about to happen.'_

"Yes? What would that be?" asked Saix.

"We must do it," said Xemnas seriously. _'What the...'_ My expression turned to frightened.

"Must we do it right now. It doesn't feel right to do it now. Other people might not agree with it," Saix said just as seriously. My eye started to twitch._ 'Maybe I should have ran after all.'_

"No I'm sure everyone will be just fine with us doing it," Xemnas said. _'I have my doubt about that.'_

"If you think so," Saix said _'AHH! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DO SOMETHING ALREADY MY BRIAN IS HURTING FROM ALL THE PERVERTED SAYINGS.'_

"We must...," there was a pause as Xemnas sat on hid bed next to Saix." We must let Kaitlin into the Organization." I nearly fell from my squatting position under the desk.

"Why is that?" asked Saix calmly.

"Well think about it she's willing to kill to get her way and if we didn't have cameras or portals she would has killed someone. She is very cunning and is a good plotter some times," said Xemnas. _'This talk is going to swell up your ego. No it wont. **He thinks we're cunning. **That's what I mean one side of us will think highly of themselves now .I wont .**I will.**' _(Side Note: Yes this is how my brain works)

"You have a point," said Saix.

"Good. Well see you tomorrow," said Xemnas. Saix left and Xemnas went to bed. I waited till one in the morning then slipped out of the room.

I, having been kicked out of my parents' house, went and found an extra room to sleep in. "Xemmy is letting me in the Organization. And he thinks Kaitlin is cunning, "I said in a sing song voice I pulled out my recorder. "Kaitlin's report number, lets see it's the next day so it would be number one. Xemnas, or Princess Mansex as I call him, is letting me into the Organization. He thinks Kaitlin is cunning, "I said.

I laid the recorder on the night stand._ 'Now why did I say Kaitlin's report.** Cause it sounds cooler.** Yeah I have to agree with that. Ok so from now on it's Kaitlin's Report.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NO ONE BUT MYSELF AND TALINAX.

Talinax: you don't own me

Me: I thought you up I own you

* * *

I woke up and grabbed my recorder. "Kaitlin's report number 2. I'm going to go wait for Xemnas to say I'm in the organization," I said and put the recorder down again. I put on baggy black pants that had a flame pattern at the bottom. I then put on my red shirt that had the word PyroLycan on it in red, yellow, and orange. I put on my black jacket that had the Organization XIII symbol as a patch on the left arm. I put on my red fingerless gloves and my black collar that had a dog tag on it with my name, phone number, and address on it. I put the recorder in my pocket. 

I ran down to the kitchen to see if anyone was awake or not. I grabbed a poptart and sat at the bar part of the kitchen. I got bored after eating the poptart and started spinning the recorder on the table, while wondering how early I had gotten up. 'How long is this going to take? _I don't know. What exactly are you waiting for, again?_ I'm waiting on someone to tell me I'm in the organization. **You'll be here forever.** Shut up'

After what felt like an hour Axel walked in. "Hay Kaitlin. Your brother's looking for you," he said. He walked over to the cabinet and got a bowl.

I sighed. "What does Saix want," I muttered and stood up. I grabbed an apple and walked out. I went on a search for the brother that had left home when I was five. I found him in his room.

His room had a full moon along with trees and a midnight black background painted on it. His carpet was a mossy green. He had a twin sized bed with blue covers. There was also a desk with papers scattered all over it.

"Hi bro," I said, standing at the door. I took a bite out of the apple.

"There you are Kaitlin," he said emotionlessly.

"What you need?" I asked.

"Well Xemnas gave me this letter that was sent to me from our parents. It says you were kicked out of the house for setting the kitchen, cat, mom's studies, library, and barn on fire, all in one day. It also says you were put in my charge, Saix said, still emotionless which was pissing me off.

"Would it kill you to have emotion in you voice," I nearly shouted.

"Follow me," he said bitterly. I followed, happy that he was using emotions now.

I became curious the more we walked. Finally Saix stopped and summoned a portal. We went through and appeared in a very tall, very high up, white chair.

"What the…," I said, staring at the white room full of the tall chairs. I twithched.

"Take a seat," Saix said. He went through the portal and appeared in a chair next to Xemnas, who I had just noticed. I sat at the edge, my feet dangling off. But soon I felt uneasy about the height so I scooted all the way to the back and sat crossed legged and crossed my arms, this sitting style made me look defiant. I waited for someone to say something.

"Are y'all going to tell me what you want?" I asked, growing impatient.

"As you know you have been put in Saix's charge," Xemnas said, "and we can't have people not in the organization running around my castle everyday."

"So?" I asked planning out what was going to be said next.

"So, you will be let in the organization," Saix said. I could have sworn he smiled for a second.

"Until the welcoming party starts you may go to Namine and get her to draw out your room design. Then you may choose where your room will be," said Xemnas. Saix helped me out of the room. Apparently I wasn't going to be able to use portals till after the party.

I went to Namine's room. It was all white. The bed was white; the table in the middle of the room was white. Also the two chairs at each end of the table were white. I didn't even notice Namine, in her all white dress and her pale skin, sitting at the table till she waved.

(Side track note: I'm making HUGE embassies on all the white in her room. I think Xemnas designed her room, I mean he did get a castle completely white for crying out loud.)

"Hi. You must be Kaitlin. I'm Namine. What do you want your room to look like," she asked in a quite voice. I thought back to the other organization member's rooms.

"Hmm. Well I would like it to look like a forest at midnight on a full moon. Oh, but have dark clouds going across it, and have the forest on fire. And I want the carpet green.

TWO HOURS LATER

And, and a fire pit in the middle of the room. I want a desk, a computer, a TV, GameCube, and a PS2. With all the action games you can buy. Hmm. what else? Oh the bed needs to be queen size with fire pattern covers," I said in a rush. Namine smiled and giggled. "What's so funny?" I said my angry personality taking over.

"N-n-n-nothing. J-j-just you're the first person since Axel was in here that took so long to describe their dream room but you're also the first to take so long describing but still be saying really quickly," she said. My personality went back to normal.

"Ok, might I ask why your drawing what I'm saying?" I asked, while staring at her with puppy dog eyes.

"It will give the painters an idea of how to design your room," Namine explained.

"Cool," was all I said

"Well here, give this to Xemnas," she said and handed me the drawing. The drawing looked like a three year old drew it but it still portrayed what I wanted my room to look like.

"Thanks, bye," I ran off, picture in hand, to Xemnas' office.

Xemnas walked out of the room before I even knocked on the door. He looked at the picture then at me. "Where do you…" he began to say.

"NEXT TO AXEL'S ROOM!" I shouted with glee. Xemnas motioned for me to follow.

We reached Axel's room. I wasn't surprised to see Roxas' and Namine's rooms nearby. Xemnas was about to ask something else but I simple pointed at the door to the right of Axel's. Xemnas put a sign up that said 'Kaitlin's Room'. The picture on it was of me smiling, exposing my rather sharp teeth. This smile I called my wolfish smile cause only an alpha wolf can expose all their teeth. If any other wolf exposes all its teeth it's taken as a challenge for dominance.

"Now it will take three days before your room is finished," said Xemnas looking at the drawing.

"I'm guessing I'm going to have to share a room with someone. And if that's the case I'll share a room with Namine," I said bored.

"You're a good guesser. I'll go tell Namine you'll be sharing her room," he said then walked off.

I kicked open Axel's cracked, open door. "Guess who's staying next to you," I said, smiling hugely.

"Who?" Axel asked jokingly.

"You bone head, I am," I said, stomping my foot. I walked into my fire god's, though he doesn't know I call him that, room.

"So whose room you staying in till it's finished?" he asked, standing up from the desk he was sitting at.

"Namine's," I said simple

"Hmm. That'll be good for her. She needs a friend that's a girl," he said thoughtfully.

"Love the fire stuff in her. Bet my room will be better," I said, looking around the room. Out of nowhere Luxord appeared.

"Betting. Did I hear bet," he said frantically.

"It's an expression I like to use," I explained. Luxord's face drooped and he looked really pitiful.

"Aw no bet," Luxord said in a disappointed voice.

"Nope. No bet," Axel said with ease. Luxord ran out looking for bets.

"Ok well I'm off to get settled," with that I left. Namine's room was five doors down to the right on the left side of the hall. Saix was standing outside the room. "Mom sent your clothes and other things from your room," he said. 'Well that was nice of her.'

"Ok," I said, not really caring at the moment.

"Here are your clothes. The other things will be put in your room," Saix said. He threw me the clothes bag and a black cloak. "That's your organization cloak."

I walked into Namine's all white room, which frightened me dearly because it was like the white room in a psycho ward. 'I have to stay in here for three days. I'm so redecorating this room.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoplz sorry for not getting this in sooner been busy I just started high school so that's going to interfere with this, oh well. In this I have experimented with different point of views (POV). love ya'll! still don't own these people but i am trying to gain that power by force. LOL! just joking i can't do that if i did own kingdom hearts Axel would be alive. Now read cause I wrote it, well actually if you don't want to read it you don't have to but if you don't read it evil flaming ducks with lighters and matches will attack you in your sleep. So prevent the killings and read you'll be saving a life.

* * *

"Kaitlin's report number 1. It's June 17th, tomorrows my b-day. In the three days it took to make my room I have: 1. painted Naminé's room multicolored, 2. Learned how to make portals, and 3. been reminded to control my mood swings. I really don't know WHY they said this. I don't have mood swings. Oh well got to go. End report," I put the recorder in the drawer just as Saïx walked in. 

"Your room resembles mine. The only difference is the fire and clouds," he said looking around the room.

"Well I also have electronics, unlike you," I pointed out.

"True, anyways the reason I'm here is because the superior finds that it's a smart idea to take us out to the mall," Saïx said, clearly not liking the idea. I on the other hand loved the idea.

"YAY! More video games," I cheered, excitedly.

"Before I forget you have a mission tomorrow. Someone will fill you in on the details later," he said as he slipped out the room. I took out the recorder again.

"HAHA! Kaitlin's report number 2. We're going to the mall, though I don't like it that much it means more video games for me. And I have my first mission tomorrow. Yes this day is going good. End!" I said then put the recorder in my pocket.

"Kaitlin why are you talking to a recorder?" inquired Roxas who was standing at the door.

"Um none of your business," I said defensively/ angry.

"Okay, let's go down stairs," he said. We walked down the seemingly never ending stairs till we got to the entrance hall. I walked around the newly-put-in fountain's edge while we waited. A crackling sound was heard from above.

"Organization members report to the entrance hall we're going to the mall for shopping purposes," crackled Xemnas' voice from the intercom. The intercom crackled off and a few moments later everyone was in the entrance hall. Xemnas walked to the front and ushered us outside.

Outside was a van which could probably fit half of us in it, maybe us all if we squished together. "Get in," commanded Xemnas. We all climbed into the van. This is the order of the seating left-to-right: Front seats: Xemnas and Xaldin; Middle: Xigbar, Zexion, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, and Lexaeus; Back, right-to-left: Saïx, me, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Luxord, and Naminé sitting in Luxord's lap. Ten minutes in the car and I got bored so I started poking Saïx. "Poke!" I said after each poke.

"STOP IT!" he shouted after ten pokes.

This frightened me so I jumped and hit Axel in his eye. Axel's arm flung and made contact with Roxas' stomach. Roxas' hand hit Demyx in a very bad spot. Demyx yelped in pain and threw is sitar which then hit Xigbar. Xigbar reflects reacted to this and made him knock Zexion's book out of his hands. The book squashed Marluxia's plant so he threw the book out the window. The window though wasn't open so it shattered the glass. The glass got one of Xigbar's eyes and scratched his face so he swung his gun and hit Xaldin in the back of the head. Xaldin got mad and threw his lances. The weapons shattered all the windows, freaking Xemnas out. Xemnas proceeded to making the car spin in circles, making Naminé car sick. Naminé threw up on Luxord and Vexen.

Finally the car screeched to a stop and everyone climbed out as fast as they could. After everyone was out the van caught fire. "Nice," me and Axel said at the same time.

"Ok who set the van on fire?" Xemnas asked immediately glaring at me and Axel. We pointed at each other then at ourselves, grinning wickedly.

"It was both of them," Demyx said, pointing at us.

"So," I said flatly.

"It doesn't matter we can make portals," Axel said in a bored tone.

"That van cost me one hundred munny," Xemnas said going in shock. (Sidetrack note: I noticed while playing the game that everything is a very high price in the game even the most useless thing so I thought it would be funny if the van didn't cost much.) I made a portal, rolling my eyes. We all walked through, Luxord and Saïx dragging the shocked Xemnas. We appeared at Stone Crest mall.

"YAY! I love this mall," Demyx said cheerfully. Xemnas finally came out of shock and pulled a pouch of munny out of his coat.

"You all will each get 300 munny," Xemnas said then passed out smaller pouches of munny to everyone. As soon as the munny was in my hand I was gone. The first store I went in was Hot Topic. I went to look at the shirts in the windows and saw Demyx running to Build-A-Bear Workshop. I blinked several times before turning to the pants. I stared for two minutes before deciding on a pair of black baggy pants with chains, a red mini skirt, strictly to wear over pants, and camouflage pants. Then I went over to the shirts. I grabbed a shirt that said My Chemical Romance that had a wolf on it. Next I grabbed a Beatles shirt that had the words Magical Mystery Tour on it along with a walrus, the bus, buildings, and rainbows on it.

**AXEL'S POV**

After Kaitlin ran off I headed up to Borders. 'Kaitlin loves manga I think I'll get her some.' It seemed Saïx had the same idea cause he was crouched over the manga section too. I pulled out the list of manga Kaitlin had written that I had _"borrowed" _from her desk. "Hi Saïx," I said coolly as I walked over to the berserker.

"Hey Axel do you know Kaitlin's favorite mangas?" Saïx said, still staring at the mangas.

"In fact I have a list right-," I was interrupted as Marluxia came running and screaming through the store. Behind him was a black girl dressed in punk chasing him. "-here," I finished, staring at the spot where the pink haired organization member was chased. I turned to Saïx who was also staring. "I'm not going to ask." I looked down at the list and chose the top two mangas, Chibi Vampire and Death Notebook. I handed the list to Saïx then went to pay.

"Fifty munny, please," said the counter girl. I gave her a charming smile and she giggled.

"I'm afraid I don't have that much to spend could you lower the price. Just for me?" I asked, smiling. She giggled more, her face a bright red as she hit buttons on the cash register making the price 25 munny instead. I handed her the munny then walked out the store and headed to Hot Topic for some new outfits. I walked in to see Kaitlin grabbing most of the band shirts. I could barley see two pants and a skirt under this pile. "Can't pick one shirt can you?" I said, smirking.

"Shut up," she muttered through the pile of clothes in her arms. Kaitlin dumped the clothes on the counter and it rung up to 200 munny. She grabbed all the bags and was about to walk out when Marluxia came running by. The black punk girl came running around the corner. Kaitlin stuck her foot out as the girl ran up. The girl tripped and fell face first on the floor. Marluxia was running fast so he was gone by the time the girl got up. Kaitlin was laughing at the girl.

"What you do that for?" she asked, angrily.

"Because, EmoCandyGirl, I'm in Organization XIII and it is my duty to protect my fellow members," Kaitlin said dramatically, pointing up in the air. I stood there after buying some clothes listening to the two exchange perverted jokes and somewhat normal jokes and then what they had been up to since they last seen each other. After ten minutes I looked at my watch to see it was twenty minutes till lunch.

"Um Kaitlin." I interrupted them. EmoCandyGirl whispered something in Kaitlin's ear; in return Kaitlin punched her arm then shoved her while glaring.

"Well I'm going to leave now. See ya PyroLycan," said EmoCandyGirl as she walked off.

"Bye!" Kaitlin called cheerfully to her friend. I stared at Kaitlin smiling to myself.

"PyroLycan?" I asked, amused.

"It's a nickname," Kaitlin explained simply. She shrugged as if it was nothing then picked back up her bags.

"Well Xemnas wants us at the food court by twelve so I need to finish getting my stuff," I said, waving then walked off.

**ROXAS' POV**

'Hmm what to get to get Kaitlin? What does she like anyways?' I stared at the wall of games deciding what Kaitlin would must likely play. "Oh look Naruto Ultimate Ninja. Doesn't Kaitlin love that game? Oh and it's the last one," I said to myself as I grabbed the game. I went and paid for it then walked out and sat on a bench. I checked my bags of clothes to make sure nothing fell out then I checked how much munny I had left.

After a while I saw Kaitlin walk by into the game store. She stared up at the game wall for what seemed like hours then looked down disappointed. She walked out and past me. "What wrong?" I asked her. She turned back towards me and stared a minute.

"Oh nothing really. Just they don't have the game I want," Kaitlin said pointing at the game store. Larxene come walking up looking paranoid. "What's up?" Kaitlin asked.

"I feel like I'm being staked. And it's a very creepy feeling mind you," Larxene said the quickly scoped the area. Kaitlin looked in the direction of one of the false bushes and smirked. I looked in the same direction but saw nothing.

**KAITLIN'S POV**

'Note-to-self tell Demetrius off for stalking number twelve. Stupid, short, big butt, black boy doesn't know what he's doing. I told him he needs to stay at least five feet from who he stalks.' We headed off to the food court when the rest of the organization got there. Axel, Roxas, and me headed to Little Tokyo. "I want fried rice and teriyaki chicken," I said pointing at the food. The lady scooped it into the plastic to go box and handed it to the cashier at the end. "Give me a root beer and a fortune cookie." I paid then went and claimed a table. I waited for Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Naminé before I started eating.

Soon my two friends appeared with their own food.

"Hi," Demetrius said, pointing at me and saying it creepily. I twitched at this.

"Hi." I said more to EmoCandyGirl than to the creepy boy.

"Hi!" EmoCandyGirl said cheerfully, waving. They pushed a table over to ours and sat down.

"So isn't it your birthday tomorrow Kaitlin?" Demetrius asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait I'll be 14!" I said getting hyper

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?" Demyx reminded me. I nodded yes.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. Xemnas wanted me to tell you what your mission is," Roxas said. I looked up gleefully.

"Well what is it?" I asked, practically begging for the answer.

"You have to go to the 100 acre woods," Roxas told me.

"What the?" I almost shouted. I took out my recorder and hit record. "Kaitlin's report number3. I have learned my mission; I must say it is one I will hate. Why 100 acre woods? Why? End report," I said to the recorder then put it away. Everyone at the table, except EmoCandyGirl and Demetrius, was staring at me. I ignored them as I spotted Sora carrying numerous keyblades, one being the Bond of Flame keyblade. I snuck up behind the small boy and relieved him of the burden of the keyblade given to him by Axel. I returned to the table and hid the keyblade in the biggest Hot Topic bag I had.

"Kaitlin you're a little klepto," EmoCandyGirl said jokingly.

"So," I said and stuck out my tongue childishly. Xemnas came up behind us.

"It's time to go," he said.

"Bye," I said to my friends and they waved. I summoned a portal and walked through into my bedroom. I dropped my bags in the second closet in my room then changed into my silky pajama shorts and top. I climbed into bed and curled up under the covers falling fast asleep.

* * *

thanx for reading you just saved your life good for you, now review and donate to the starving writer for her candy stash is low and she needs some sugar to stay up and type this and do her homework so donate in your reviews. Thank you and good day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading all this you peoplz are wicked awsome. Still haven't won the law suit to own these people oh well. NOW CONTINUE THE READING and fire duckies will skip over our house at night. I finished writing this at 12 am only listening to hyper techno like music and eating yogos so I hope you like cause I loved reading over this as I wrote it.

* * *

There was an annoying banging on the door as though someone was kicking it. I lazily uncovered my head and glared at the neon bright clock, seven in the morning. 'Now I'm mad, some bastard is trying to wake me up so early. Who would wake me up so early in the morning?' I threw off the covers when the banging didn't stop. I opened the door so fast it nearly came off the hinges. Demyx jumped back at the haunted look I gave him. 

"What is so important you work me up before ten?" I hissed, very annoyed.

"Y-you have a mission, remember?" he said then ran off. I slammed the door shut and went to my closet. 'Stupid mission. Makes me get up at seven in the morning.' I put on my new black pants with the red skirt over it, my MCR shirt then the cloak over that. Yet again I went bare foot to another important event thing. (Note: Kaitlin likes to go places bare foot if you don't see me write anything about shoes for her then most likely she doesn't have them on.) I pulled the cloak's hood up and covered my eyes. 'Wicked looking girl!' I summoned a portal and went through.

**Xemnas' POV**

After Demyx got back, looking positively frightened, we began decorating the entrance.

"Xemnas are you going to do any work?" Roxas asked.

"I am doing work," I said in a menacing tone. Roxas was unfazed by this and continued working.

"Ordering us around doesn't count," number four said.

"Hang that up there," I yelled at Larxene, walking away from Vexen. 'I wonder how Kaitlin's first missions going.'

**Kaitlin's POV**

I was surrounded by everyone in the 100 acre woods, except the stupid donkey and owl.

"What's your name?" Rabbit asked repeatedly.

"Oh bother. I got my hand stuck in the honey jar, again," Pooh was muttering thoughtfully.

"C-c-c-can y-y-you h-help Pooh, p-p-p-please?" stuttered Piglet. The gofer dude was in his hole with TNT. And to sum it up Tigger was singing his stupid song about himself. 'Must not kill them all, must not kill.' My eye continued to twitch ten times a second. I noticed some TNT the gofer dropped and followed it to his hole. I cut the fuse so he wasn't in control of the detonation time. I light the fuse with my special England lighter and dropped it in the hole. I soon was meet with an explosion and a cry of pain. "I wonder if these toys bleed? Testing time, hehehe," I muttered to myself. I summoned my fire blade and attacked the small pink pig while summoning my darkness blade. I sliced his/her head off with both blades. 'Is this a girl pig or a boy pig?' I poked the body trying to find some way of telling its gender. 'Guess I'll never know.'

"Piglet no! Now who will join me in bed tonight!" cried Pooh.

"What the heck!" I said. I snuck up on the bear and sliced him in half. Blood and stuffing spewed every where, barely missing me. I laughed like a maniac as my blood poured out. "Blood, YES BLOOD!" My eyes went cat like which signaled I was in my own type of berserk mode. I sliced up everyone near me, including dead bodies, except Tigger.

"Thank you for sparing me. I am T-I double grr-er," he sang and went back to sinning his stupid song. This made me snapped and I sliced Tigger in four then made sushi out of him. After the berserker mode wore off I looked around and spotted the sulky donkey.

I walked over to him and smiled sweetly. "Hello," he said sulkily.

"Why are you always sad?" my curious mind always at work.

"Because Owl rapes me every day."

"I will put you out of your misery!" I sliced him up in the name of all good things and skipped to Owl's place. Blood was now dripping off my as I skipped. 'Donkey had a lot of blood and making sushi out of Tigger also added blood, And this is a new, wicked awesome, shirt.' When I got there I was glad it was the middle of the day cause that meant Owl would be asleep. I crawled in through a window and stared at the room for of books. "Just a simple burning should do it. And I've always wanted to burn someone else's books besides the school's so," I said to my self. I pulled a bottle of gasoline from my pocket and proceeded to pour its contents out all over the books and floor, especially around the sleeping owl. As I climbed out the window I dropped a light match. I had enough time to get to the ground before the whole thing took to flames. After admiring my work for ten minutes I remembered I had one more thing to corrupt in theses woods.

I ran looking for one person in particular. Which is who I ran into at that moment. Christopher Robin sat on his butt on the ground.

"Hi," he said in greeting, over cheerfully, past Demyx cheerfulness, cheerfully. I pulled him up then pushed him, with one hand, against a near-by tree.

"I know what you are and I'm telling your mom," I said manacling. Xemnas ain't got nothing to go against that tone of voice.

"H-h-h-how d-d-did you f-figure o-out?" Christopher stuttered. I pushed him again and ran off to his house. "Ms. Robin, Ms. Robin I have something important to tell you," I called as I ran into the house.

"Oh my, are you covered in blood?" she asked me. I looked at myself and my expression turned to an omg I don't care look.

"Your son's gay!" I announced as said son ran into the room.

"Don't listen to her……DANG IT I'M TO LATE TO STOP HER TELLING!" he cried.

"My son's gay," Ms Robin said to herself in shock.

"Well I've done my job, I'm off," I said in a British accent. I summoned a portal and walked through. On the way through I summoned the Bond of Flame keyblade and swirled it around. 'Bet Christopher loved Pooh. Hmm Christopher Loves Pooh. Pooh sounds like poo, which could be said as poop. Hmm Pooh, poop, poo. HAHA Christopher loves poo. Oh I crack myself up.'

I pulled out my tape recorder and hit record. "Kaitlin's report 1. June 18th, I have no clue what time it is. Today I have put a new meaning to massacre.100 Acre Woods Massacre is what it is. No one survived except humans. And now my new clothes are covered in blood. Oh well I'll just wash them repeatedly. End report," I hit stop and the recorder went back in the pocket.

When I reached the end of the portal and put away the keyblade and went into the building. I casually opened the door and was meet wit ha loud ring of SURPRISE! When everyone looked at me I was crouched on the floor, covering my ringing ears.

"Kaitlin are you ok?" EmoCandyGirl asked. I jumped up and pointed at her.

" Quiana, YOU and DEMETRIUS BOTH know I hate loud noises," I shouted at her.

"No I don't," she said in an innocent way which meant it was a lie.

"Kaitlin why are you covered in blood? The mission was to simply check out the area," Xemnas said. I twitched at the mention of the mission.

"Those evil bastards there got very annoying, I had to deal with the problem. And also get Ms. Robin aware that here boy is gay," I said darkly.

"So in other words your reeked havoc on the unsuspecting woods," Xaldin said.

"Basically," I said. At that time Marluxia, who hadn't been in the room, walked in carrying presents.

"MARLUXIA!!!!!" Quiana shouted. Marluxia went to run but Quiana some how got there before he finished turning, she wrapped her arms around his waist and wouldn't let go. Marluxia had dropped the presents when he went to run so the where scattered across the floor. Axel, Demetrius, Demyx, and I were on the floor laughing at Marluxia's desperate attempts to unhook the emo girl.

Saïx came up behind us I dragged me to the humungous cake. The frosting was three colors, red, yellow, and orange.

"We will now sing the birthday song," Xemnas commanded. Everyone chorused the doing, putting in their own add-ons to the song. When they finished I was twitching again. 'What to wish for? Oh I know!' I thought of the wish then blew out the candles.

"Let me cut the cake?" Larxene demanded.

"Ok," Xemnas said. Larxene cut the cake into seventeen, huge pieces with her knives.

"I don't think-" Vexen started to say.

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!!!" I shouted over him. I raced Demyx to the cake and won the biggest slice. Everyone else grabbed pieces, some cutting them smaller. These pieces were soon claimed by me or Demyx.

"Where is Kaitlin?" asked Lexaeus. There was a yell from the ceiling and everyone looked up to see me swinging from the birthday sign yelling like Tarzan. Demyx started playing the song My Sitar by Dr. Bombay. I appeared at his side and hopped around him.

"Oh Demyx play SOS by Dr. Bombay, please?" I begged the musician. He returned his sitar and started playing the song a hopped around him again all hyper now. Everyone stared, except Quiana and Demetrius who knew how insane I could go when hyper. Once she came close to killing someone for fun. At that moment I stopped jumping.

**Quiana's POV **

Kaitlin stopped jumping and looked wicked evil. Out of no where two blades appeared, dark and fire, in her hands. "RUN!!" I shouted. The music stopped and everyone looked at the evil grinning Kaitlin. "Run!" I ran and hid behind a pillar hoping for the best. The organization summoned Nobodies before hiding themselves. Heartless surrounded Kaitlin, facing the Nobodies, taking defensive stances.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had bad timing walking in late. All the Nobodies and Heartless turned to them.

"Kairi get out!" Sora shouted. Him and Riku pushed Kairi outside. You could hear the thump of her head hitting each step.

"YAY!!!" Kaitlin cheered. "Heartie attack!" Kaitlin was pointing at the Nobodies. She, herself, joined the battle attacking the Nobodies and Sora but that's cause he hit Hearties number one-five. "Sora get away from Heartie," she whined for the tenth time hitting Sora's hand.

"Kaitlin Heartless are not and can not be pets for people with hearts," Sora tried to explain.

"She's not going to listen. She's had to much sugar," Demetrius shouted from his hiding place behind the stair case. Kaitlin ignored them and went back to killing off the Nobodies. After twenty minutes Kaitlin's sugar high wore out and she past out on the floor. The Nobodies surrounded her as the Heartless disappeared.

Sora and Riku rushed to her aid and rescued the knocked out Kaitlin. Xemnas made the rest of the Nobodies disappear. "Kaitlin is asleep," Sora stated while poking the sleeping one.

"Stop that," Kaitlin whined when he poked her side. Riku, the only one still holding up Kaitlin, sat her down on the floor. "Feel sick," she announced before throwing up on the floor.

"Great, get a Nobody in here to clean that up," Xemnas ordered.

"Wow! She's always getting hyper then feeling sick afterwards, but she's never actually thrown up before," I commented. Everyone came out of hiding as Kaitlin started to go back to sleep.

"No stay awake. You still have presents to open," said Axel as he shook Kaitlin. 'Only one thing is going to wake her up.' I went and grabbed a pixi stix and, after protest from the group, poured it in her mouth. She swallowed the pure sugar and was immediately wide awake.

"Presents?" she begged, innocently. When they went to grabbed the presents she turned to me wit ha confused expression. "What happened?"

**Kaitlin's POV**

After Quiana finished explaining what I did the group appeared with presents. I started to open them wildly. From Roxas I got a book called Surrender, Sora got me a notebook for me to write in, Riku gave me that fruit you're suppose to share with ones you love. 'What were they called again? Oh well.' Larxene gave me barbie dolls. 'Burn Barbies Burn!'

Marluxia gave me a fire resistant plant, Luxord handed me a box. I unwrapped it to find Naruto cards. Zexion regretted his present which was chocolate. Demyx bubbly gave me a guitar, which I don't know how to play. Saïx gave me Vampire Knight and Ultra Maniac mangas. Lexaeus gave me a pet rock, from Vexen I received an Astronomy book, which I love. Xigbar gave me a double barrel shout gun, which Quiana tried to take away from me. Xaldin gave me a Hot Topic gift card; Xemnas bought me a cell phone. And Axel got me Death Note and Chibi Vampire mangas. Quiana got me lighters while Demetrius bought me gasoline.

"YAY! So many things," I said cheerfully. I gave everyone a hug and I mean everyone including Xemnas, but that was on accident. After the party Sora went and got Kairi. He threw me the present from her then left with Riku. I opened the present and found a girlish keyblade and a pink dress. These things "flew" out the window into the random swamp that was there for that moment. "Ok now to Chuck E. Cheese's," I said pointing into no generally direction.

"Why?" asked Xaldin. I turned to him, smirking.

"Because I want to and it's my birthday," I stated.

"I'll regret this later but ok," Xemnas sighed.

"Let's take the sport cars," Axel said.

"Haven't we learned our lessons about organization members and cars," Luxord referred to the mall incident.

"NOPE!" I shouted and grabbed the mustang convertible car keys. Me, Axel, Quiana, Demetrius, and Roxas got in the same car. "I want to drive," I demanded/whined.

"No I drive, it's my car. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"NOOOO!!" I said trying to grab the keys back from Axel. "Damn your tallness Axel!"

"I'm older, I drive. Commit it to memory," he said pointing at his head.

"Fine," I pouted, "But I sit in the front."

"I want to sit up front," Quiana begged.

"Fine we'll share a seat," I stated, jumping in the car. Quiana sat next to me and pulled the seat belt around us. I giggled with excitement at what was going to happen. 'Today I will get Xigbar a new eye.' The boys climbed in and I noticed an empty seat. 'Now who usually follows us no matter what?' At that moment Demyx walked up.

"Can I ride with you guys?" he asked. 'There he is.' Axel pointed to the back and Demyx jumped in.

We finally reached Chuck E. Cheese and me and Demyx raced to the door. I tripped him and won. After getting the stupid stamp we ran in. "TO THE TUNNEL!!!!" I shouted pointing in the air. I climbed up the tunnel entrance soon followed by Quiana, Demetrius, Axel, and Demyx. Quiana and Axel pushed me in the cage and Demetrius got to keep watch over me, the prisoner. Demyx got in the car while Quiana took the plane and the pretended to be on look out for more prisoners. I escaped by throwing a pixi stix at Demetrius' head. After listening to his dramatic death cry I crawled out of the tunnel in search of Axel.

I found him near the camera thing and glomped him. "AXEL!!!" I shouted and rubbed my cheek against his back.

"Hey Kaitlin let's go find Xigbar an eye," he suggested.

"Yeah!" I said and ran to the mechanical animals. I smashed them with my darkness blade and grabbed the first eye I saw and went to give it to Xigbar. I found him playing the duck shouting game. "I found you an eye," I said innocently holding out the eye that was bigger than my hand.

"I don't think that's going to fit," Xigbar stated.

"Fine Mr. Picky, I'll find another," I muttered then threw the eye over my shoulder. The eye hit a little kid walking by.

"MOMMY!" cried the kid. I ran off to the game where you catch the bee like things with a net. Saïx was, and I do mean was, playing till I came up and smashed the glass and bee like things flew in the air. I snatched one and brought it to Xigbar.

"Um still to big," he said. I twitched and threw it over my shoulder, hitting the same kid again. I brought out my recorder and started walking as I talked.

"Kaitlin's report number two. Great party, now I have to find an eye for Xigbar. He is proving difficult, saying the eyes were to big. I must find a good eye for him," I said as Chuck E. walked up to me.

"Hello little girl," he said. The words petafile rang through my mind as he spoke. I dropped the recorder, still on, and summoned both blades. "Now, now child no weapons allowed here." He was getting nervous at the evil glint in my eyes.

"Axel! Quiana! Demetrius! It's Chuck E.!" I shouted and soon the three appeared next to me, weapons out.

"ATTACK!" Axel shouted. We all started tearing up the costume.

"BLOOD!" I shouted as rich red blood leaked out of the suit.

"Stabby, rip, stab, stab!" Demetrius said evilly. Quiana started stabbing at random.

"Heartie attack!" I commanded as the small Heartless appeared. The little Heartless tried to steal Chuck E.'s heart. I grabbed one of his eyes, seeming as one fell out I swear, and put it in a cup of water Axel and me set fire to him just as Heartie succeeded in stealing his heart. "YAY! Another heart for Kingdom Hearts!" I said holding a thump up.

"KINGDOM HEARTS!!" I could hear the shout of the superior in the bathroom. We got caught up in the killing and went for more targets. I grabbed my recorder, still recording, and chased after the kid I kept throwing things at.

"Die kid and give me your blood!" I shouted as I stabbed the kid. Luxord was stealing the ticket prizes; Xigbar started shooting kids when the ducks got boring. Vexen was giving potions to the adults; Marluxia was making flowers grow up from the floor. Saïx went berserk because of the commotion and started beating the crap out of everything. Quiana was killing the bird thing that was Chuck E.'s friend. Demetrius went back to stalking Larxene who was throwing knives in every direction possible. Demyx was hiding in the tunnels, deeming it unsafe to come out. Xaldin was using his lances to hold people against the wall; Axel was burning anything mechanical. Lexaeus was destroying anything that Axel hadn't burn yet; Xemnas was ranting about Kingdom Hearts to an audience of dead corpses. Roxas, the only sane organization member, was using his keyblade to unlock the ice cream machine to get himself and Naminé popsicles.

"Uh oh!" I said as the music of sirens reached my ears and started coming closer.

"The cops!" Axel stated the obvious.

"Portals!" Roxas said with arms filled with popsicles. The organization summoned portals and ran through, I let Demetrius and Quiana go through mine.

"That was fun," I said licking the blood off my arm. Larxene walked to her room dragging corpses. 'Cannibal.'

"Kaitlin your tape recorder is still on," Demetrius said. I hit stop and turned to Quiana.

"Now what do we do?" I asked no one in particular.

"I want an ice cream sandwich," Demetrius said, stealing one from Roxas' arms. I snatched an ice cream cone and turned to notice the cloaked schemer walking out of his room.

"Hey Zexy why didn't you go?" I asked him. He stared at mine, and everyone elses', blood stained clothes.

"It would have been a waste of my time," Zexion stated, reading that book he always has on him.

"What eva," I said then tried to set the book on fire.

"It's fire proof," he said then walked off. I brought the recorder back out to make another report.

"Kaitlin's report three. Zexion has a fire proof book and I left Xigbar's replacement eye back at Chuck E. Cheese, oh well. Now I must take Quiana and Demetrius home," I reported then stopped the recorder. I opened a portal and pointed at it. "Go," I commanded. Quiana rolled her eyes but walked through followed by Demetrius.

* * *

YAY!!! Your still alive and the fire duckies are attacking people who haven't read.

NEXT CHAPTER

The Organization and Kaitlin's friends are going on a little vacation. Thoug hits most likely not going to be a relaxing one with Kaitlin there.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update this. I already had it written down in a note book but i wasn't motivated to type it . If you have a complaint about it talk to my friend Jason. (Dude with hockey mask on comes up.) So any complaints here's who to talk to.

* * *

"I wanna go to the beach!" I complained to Xemnas. _'Stupid meeting; I didn't want to come to it in the first place so now I'm going to complained.' _Xemnas motioned to Xaldin; a lance was shot at me and hit above my head. Throwing stars flew from around my head and hit around Xemnas' head. Quiana was now sitting on the arm of my chair; she had thrown the stars.

"How she get in here?" Xemnas questioned.

"I have my ways," Quiana replied and smirked. Demetrius appeared on the other side of me and we each looked at each other and smirked.

"VACATION!" we three shouted in unison. A few others agreed so Xemnas was forced to say yes, but I had to choose where we went. The meeting was dismissed and everyone left for their rooms.

"So where to go?" I asked my friends. Quiana stood staring at the map I had hanging on the wall; Demetrius was on the computer.

"How 'bout England?" Quiana suggested. I paced around contemplating whether that was a good idea or not.

"No, if we cause havoc I don't want to be in a place I like; besides I want to go to the beach," I said seriously.

"How 'bout Panama City Beach?" Demetrius tried.

"No way to crowded," I pushed Demetrius off the computer and pulled up google. I typed in islands and found one for sell. "Sweet! Look there's an island for sell!"

"How much?" Quiana asked.

"Doesn't matter I got it covered," I reassured.

**1 week later**

"So where are we going?" Xemnas asked me.

"Well I bought a private island. It's called The Island That Never Was. And it's big enough so I got seventeen cabins built on it," I stated.

"Seventeen?"

"Well Naminé and my friends are coming," I said as Quiana and Demetrius walked in with suitcases. Soon the rest of the Organization was downs stairs in casual clothes and carrying suitcases. Hearty brought me my suitcases and I placed him inside of his cage. "Okay because we don't have cars we'll have to portal to the airport," I announced.

"Why don't we just portal to the island?" Demyx asked. I threw a shoe that had randomly appeared in my hand at him.

"Because I don't have the coordinates on where the island is," I explained. I passed out tickets then we portaled to the airport. Axel, me, Roxas, Naminé, Quiana, and Demetrius got first class. Axel and Roxas sat in front of my and Quiana; while Demetrius and Naminé sat behind us. Axel, me, and Demetrius got to sit next to the window.

Halfway through the trip Saïx went berserk because he got stuck between two fat dudes. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Saïx shouted at the people surrounding him. I grabbed him before he hit some one and brought him to my seat.

"Calm down Saïx; here have Roxas' seat," I glared at Roxas. He stood up and went to Saïx's seat while Saïx sat down in his.

"Better?" Axel asked. Saïx just frowned and looked around.

"KINGDOM HEARTS!!!" I heard Xemnas shout from second class._ 'Man he needs to shut up, that's the tenth time he's shouted that!' _

Demyx was mad because he wasn't aloud to play his sitar. Larxene, who was lucky to be on cause she brought her daggers, was listening to the movie and had successfully got the people who should have sat next to her to leave. Some one had summoned the Nobodies and they were running around. Xaldin had taken someone's seat in first class.

Finally we landed two hours early. I ran off first followed by Quiana and Demetrius Luxord walked off with a load of money and jewels that I was sure he didn't come on with. Xemnas got pushed out of the plain by the passengers. Axel walked off looking cool; soon everyone was off. We portaled to the boats to avoid the cops.

When we got on the boat I hijacked it and drove off leaving the designated drive on the shore yelling at us. "I hate having people drive for me," I said evilly. Quiana and Demetrius were scared as was Demyx and they had a right to be because I am 14 year old girl was driving a boat without ever being on one before. _'This is more fun then the time I drove the Gummi ship into a wall after flying it up into the air at a 90 degree angle. Sora still wont let me near the ship.' _I had had about ten pixi stixs while on the plane and I was driving faster than the boat was meant to go.

When we got to the island everyone jumped off onto the deck then I crashed the boat into the sand. I skipped off the boat then it exploded as I stopped in front of the group. "Welcome to The Island That Never Was!" I announced dramatically. Some people clapped while Xemnas and Larxene just stared like 'WTF' way. "Go claim your cabins!" I got tramped on as everyone ran for the best cabin. _'No this isn't cheating.' _I summoned a portal and ended up at the last cabin really close to the woods on the island right next to Axel's cabin.

Quiana got a cabin in between Zexion's and Marluxia's cabin. Demetrius stalked Larxene till she choose a cabin then choose the one next to it. Xemnas threatened anyone that got near the cabin with the sign that had a number one on it; then claimed that cabin. Saïx was forced to take the cabin next to it. After the claiming of the cabins I climbed on the roof. "Yes I can see everything on this island!" I shouted. Then to myself, "Well at least to the tenth cabin."

I took a step forward a very unwise move I might say for a fell forward towards Axel's cabin. I fell through Axel's, thankfully, opened window. I landed on Axel sending us both to the floor. Axel wrapped his arm around me and pulled us both into a sitting position, me in his lap. "You okay?" he asked. I looked up at him from my spot.

"Y-y-yeah," I stuttered I knew that if anyone came in this position probably wouldn't look to right.

"Good!" he was still oblivious to the nervousness he was causing me.

"Thanks," I really wanted to move before Quiana or Demetrius walked in. To late, Quiana walked in right then.

"Whoops! It looks like I'm interrupting something," she said then walked at snickering.

"QUIANA!" I shouted and ran outside.

"Yes?" I walked over to her and hit her arm. "OW! Why did you do that?" she pouted.

"Perve," I hissed then walked away.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" I then walked into the forest away from Quiana and civilization.

I climbed up a tree and hid; waiting for someone to walk past. Vexen was the unlucky one to be taking a walk. I jumped out of the tree and tackled Vexen. We started to roll in some direction; unfortunately we were near a cliff. We fell off the cliff; fortunately there was a pond at the bottom. Unfortunately we were 80 feet in the air. Luckily I had an umbrella; too bad for Vexen. "I'm Mary Poppins!" I said as I floated down.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vexen screamed. I landed in the water, unharmed. Vexen landed on the ground, harmed greatly.

"You know what I just realized. We could have portaled to the ground," I said matter-of-factly. Vexen groaned. "Um I'll go get help." I portaled to the superiors cabin.

"Waz up!" I said as I entered. Saïx was sitting on the couch. '_Okay why__is he here. I need to talk to my brother about this being alone with Mansex thing.'_

"What do you want?" Xemnas asked walking in the room.

"Oh yeah! Why I'm here is that Vexen fell off a cliff. The portal leads to him," I said, remembering why I was there. Xemnas went through the portal and disappeared.

"Hello," Saïx said.

"That's it you're going swimming. Get your swim trunks on," I commanded. Saïx walked off a little confused to his cabin. Ten minutes later I stood outside Saïx's cabin in my flame patterned one piece swimsuit. Saïx came out in star patterned trunks. I dragged him to where everyone else was swimming.

When we got there I saw Zexion sitting on the shore reading. I motioned for Axel to push him in. We snuck up behind him very quietly. I took the book while Axel picked him up and threw him in. "YAY!" we both shouted.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming," I sang as I swam. I hummed the Jaws shark attack theme as I circled Demyx. I jumped out of the water on the last note and dunked Demyx. He came back up gasping for air.

"VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE!" he shouted then dunked me under. I swam past Marluxia who was trying to swim away from Quiana. I had to come up for I had started laughing. Xemnas appeared carrying the hurt Vexen.

"What happened to him?" Xaldin asked. Xemnas looked at me which made everyone else look at me. _'To much attention.'_

"WHAT!?" I was starting to get worried.

"Come with me," Xemnas ordered. Of course I'm not the one to take orders so naturally I jumped out of the water and ran past Xemnas.

"YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME CONSCIENCE!!" I shout as I ran into the forest. I portaled to my cabin and changed into my camo outfit. This included camouflage pants and jacket, and black shirt and shoes. I zipped up the jacket and flipped the hood over my head. Then I ran back into the forest

**Zexion's POV**

I walked into the woods quietly with the search group that had been formed. _'Go find Kaitlin, Xemnas says. She's an evil little girl; she schemes more than I do.' _"Xigbar what's in the gun?" Axel asked, obvious concerned someone was going to kill Kaitlin.

"Tranquillizers," Xigbar said holding up one of the darts.

"Hey I thought I saw something in that tree!" Roxas said pointing at a huge oak tree. Xigbar shot at the tree and a moment later the target came running out wielding her fire blade. Laughing like a maniac.

"YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME!!!" she shouted. The freeshooter took his chance to shoot when Kaitlin jumped over us. The ten tranquilizers hit Kaitlin in the butt and she fell on Axel. Axel lost his grip on his chakram and it chopped up some flowers Marluxia was looking at. Marluxia, now extremely mad, made the remaining flowers entangle Larxene. The sadist, trying to escape, threw her knives which hit my book. I twitched then created an illusion that there was twenty Soras. This set Xemnas off and he went insane and started attacking everything. Unfortunately that included Luxord's cards; he turned the person in front of him, Xaldin, into a card.

Kaitlin's fire blade hit the ground and started a fire. Demyx tried to put it out but Saïx hated the sitar and decided to throw it into the fire. Lexaeus backed away from the growing fire and hit Xigbar; he thought he was under attack so he switched back to regular bullets and began free shooting. Vexen got hit by five of these bullets adding to his injuries. Roxas grabbed Naminé and ran for both their lives.

Demyx finally got his sitar back and put out the fire. Then Saïx was ordered by Xemnas to take Kaitlin back to her cabin and lock her in there.

**Demyx's POV**

Axel, me, and Roxas sat at the table in my cabin; plotting how to rescue Kaitlin. "Ok how to rescue Kaitlin," Axel thoughtfully started the topic.

"Right now we know Saïx is guarding the cabin," Roxas informed.

"Also Xigbar is guarding the window. He'll let anyone do anything with the right persuasion," I pointed out.

"Yes you are correct!" Axel congratulated.

"We could give him beer," Roxas suggested. I walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside.

"All I got is wine coolers," I held up the six pack.

"That'll do; it's alcohol either way," Axel ended the discussion.

We snuck to Kaitlin's cabin and hide in the forest for cover. "Look Kaitlin's blades are next to Saïx," whispered Roxas.

"That's so she wont run off; should we take them?" I looked to Axel.

"We don't have enough time," Axel informed. We stealthily headed to the cabin and looked over the edge. Xigbar stopped talking to Kaitlin when he noticed Axel's hair poking from our hiding spot.

"Man I could go for some beer or alcohol!" he said, stretching his arms to the air. I took one of the bottles and rolled it out to him; he picked it up and ran off into the forest.

"Nice! Ya got alcohol!" she whispered. She looked at the bottles in a greedy way and smiled. Axel stood next to the window to get Kaitlin out.

"Axel you're tall; you reach the window that's how tall you are," I said dumbly. Axel rolled his eyes then helped Kaitlin out the window.

"Come on Saïx is coming," Roxas informed looking back to the group. Axel set Kaitlin down then shut the window We ran off deep in the forest passing Xigbar as he made his way back to the window. When we got to a clearing Kaitlin made us stop.

"Beer time!" she announced.

"You mean wine cooler time; cause that's all we got," I corrected.

"No we should call it Alcohol time because I got this," she pulled out an eight back of England beer from thin air. Each of us took a bottle and left the rest for later claiming.

"Um why did Demyx have alcohol in the first place?" Roxas asked, staring at his bottle.

"Because I like it!" I took a swig of my drink.

"No I mean we're under-aged; how did you get it?" Roxas re-worded.

"Does it matter?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Shut it all of you and enjoy your drinks!" Kaitlin shouted silencing the group. She pulled out a small radio from no where and turned it to project 961. Rock music blared out of the small machine and the drinks kept going down throats. Soon there was only one bottle left; Kaitlin sat it in the middle of our cicle.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it!' she announced. Everyone nodded agreements.

"Rock," Axel said.

"Paper!" I said.

"Scissors!" Kaitlin shouted. She choose rock; Axel choose scissors, as did Roxas; and I picked paper. Me and Kaitlin went against each other for the precious prize. This time I choose rock and Kaitlin scissors; she won and grabbed the bottle chugging it down.

"I'm going to get more beer!" Axel announced with cheers from Kaitlin and me.

**SAIX'S POV**

"Xigbar wasn't you just talking to Kaitlin?" I asked the freeshooter.

"She went back inside," he informed pointing to the closed window. I nodded and went back to my spot. _'Why Xemnas aloud Xigbar to talk to her when she's in trouble is beyond me. Maybe I should check on her; Axel and Demyx would have tried to rescue her by now.' _I walked into the pyro's cabin and looked around. After searching the cabin five times a opened the window above Xigbar. He was sitting down on the ground drinking beer.

"Xigbar, Kaitlin escaped!" I announced my findings.

"Aye, she did," he slurred looking a bit dizzy as he looked up.

"Damn drunk freeshooter," I hissed and portaled to Xemnas' cabin.

"Yes?" Xemnas looked up from the book he was reading.

"Kaitlin escaped," I announced.

"They are probably in the forest."

"They?!"

"Kaitlin, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx."

"Roxas?"

"Axel makes him join in things." Xemnas summoned the rest of the organization and commanded them to find the four. I ended up grouped with Xigbar and we headed deep into the forest which Kaitlin would most likely lead the other three to be on the safe side. Xigbar was still drinking when he tripped over a Budweiser bottle. I picked it up and examined it.

"We're close; very close," I threw the bottle behind me and it smashed into the tree. There was a moan of complaint from behind the bushes. We walked through the bushes and found the drunken teens. "One, two ,three; where's Kaitlin?" As this was said a body fell on me knocking me to the ground. Xigbar lifter Kaitlin off my back and I stood up.

"How many bottles did they have?" I asked. Xigbar looked around at all the bottles littering the ground.

"I count forty bottles all together," I was surprised Xigbar could count so well while drunk.

"Let's go," I said picking up Roxas and Axel. Xigbar picked up Demyx and we portaled to the superior's cabin.

"They had alcohol without me!' Quiana complained; she was playing poker with Luxord and Zexion. I sat the two I was carrying on the floor while Xigbar sat Demyx on the floor and Kaitlin on the couch. She groaned and lazily covered her ears as a loud bang came from the kitchen.

Xemnas came running out followed by an unknown person. "Who are you?!" Xaldin asked.

"JIMMY!" Quiana and Demetrious shouted together. The skinny brown haired boy smirked.

"Hello," Jimmy said evilly.

"You're the devil," Quiana said while Demetrious glared at the boy. There was thunder and lightning outside but nothing to cause it.

"Great we got four drunk teens and an evil kid all in one place," Xemnas was clearly annoyed now by the tone of his voice.

"KILL HIM!" Demetrious shouted. For some reason everyone that was capable of doing anything listened to him and chased the boy out the cabin; leaving the drunken ones alone.

**AXEL'S POV**

"OW my head!' I complained rubbing my forehead.

"Ow!" Demyx whined.

"My bloody head is pounding," Kaitlin muttered.

"Bloody?" Roxas questioned.

"British thing," she said as though it was obvious.

"Okay where is everyone?" I asked. Kaitlin shrugged then went into the kitchen stumbling around. She came back with aspirin and a giant cup of water; she also had a piece of paper in her hand. She set the paper down and tried to open the aspirin.

"Stupid child proof cap," she muttered darkly as she tried to twist it off. Kaitlin ended up banging it on the edge of the table and the cap popped off. (Side-track-note: You can pop off child proof caps by hitting it on the edge of a table. I know I've done it; it was fun. I thought it was funny my mom didn't.)

She took two out and drank them down. Kaitlin then passed around the cup and aspirin. I sat on the couch next to her and looked at the piece of paper she was examining. "It's a stick comic," I said, confused as to why she had a serious expression on.

"Yes I know that; but the creator is a very evil boy," she said crumbling up the paper.

"Really?" you think Roxas would learn not to question Kaitlin's conclusions.

"Yeah and I know where are friends are," she ran and kicked open the door and we followed her to her cabin. "Ok we need matches and rum." Everyone looked around the cabin for said things. We regrouped everyone having something in hand.

"Now what?" asked Demyx. Kaitlin had a blank stare for a minute then came back, shaking her head.

"Who has the most paper in their cabin!" she asked, looking at each of us.

"I think Xaldin does," I said thoughtfully. Kaitlin was out the door without explaining and we raced to Xaldin's cabin. When we got there Kaitlin's friends and the organization was standing outside it.

"We are the Comic-Making-Devil-Boy killers!" Kaitlin announced their title.

"We are here to kill the one inside," I added. Kaitlin kicked in the door and motioned for us to head in and search the cabin. We found Jimmy in the living room drawing on the paper.

"Hurry and pour the rum on the paper," Kaitlin commanded Roxas and Demyx. The two, sneakily, poured out the rum on the paper and around it. Kaitlin then lit a match and dropped it on the alcohol. The paper took fire immediately; catching anything in the rum spillage.

"AH! NO MY COMICS! MY COMICS ARE BURNING!" Jimmy shouted then caught fire himself.

"Kaitlin, Axel we need to get out before it gets us," Roxas said. We didn't moved; too distracted by the beautiful flames. Demyx and Roxas had to pull us out before the cabin collapsed.

"Ok how long have we been on this island?" asked Zexion; he tried to get Quiana to let go of his arm.

"Lets' see first day I hide in the forest for about a day. Then it took like two or three days for ya'll to find me in the forest. It took a day for those three to get me free. And then another day for ya to find us in the forest drunk," Kaitlin listed the events of the vacation. "So about a week."

"Yeah about a week," Vexen agreed.

"Okay this vacation isn't even relaxing anymore let's leave!" Lexaeus said. Everyone muttered agreements.

"Pack up and lets leave then!" I shouted then went to my cabin.

**KAITLIN'S POV**

I jumped on the boat before it even docked and I went to the steering wheel. A guy with beads in his hair was already there. (If you're to stupid to figure out who this is its CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!) I snuck up behind him and snatched the bottle of rum ut of his hand. Jack turned around drunkenly and faced me. "If you want some rum you nee only to ask," he said in a drunken manner.

"Then can I have some rum for me and my friend?" I asked with an innocent expression.

"Aye," he said throwing me two more bottles of rum. I hugged him then bowed and ran to my friends. "Here Quiana, Demetrious." I held out the bottles. Quiana took one of the bottles and started drinking.

"I don't drink," Demetrious turned down the bottle. I just rolled my eyes and threw the extra to Axel. After finishing one bottle me and Quiana got two more. By the time the boat docked I was dizzy while Quiana was fine. (Note: Kaitlin did just get finished with being drunk before now she's drunk again and yet she's only dizzy. You never can tell if Quiana is drunk and I don't know why.)

"Stupid girl that's able to be not drunk after three bottles of rum. I hate you," I muttered then stuck my tongue out.

"No you don't," she said confidently.

"Let's get to the plane," Xemnas broke our conversation. Everyone was watching me in the airport as I walked zigzagged around the place. Someone walked up to Xemnas glancing side-ways at me.

"Is that your daughter?" the lady asked. Xemnas looked at me leaning on Roxas' shoulder for support.

"Yes," Xemnas lied.

"Is she drunk!"

"I assure you I did not give her alcohol!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow gave it to me!" I entered this conversation about me. Xemnas' eyes nearly popped out of his head. He picked me up and held me like a small sleepy child.

"She's just tired and she jokes around a lot," he said trying to shut me up. Roxas walked behind Xemnas and mouthed 'Go along with it' to me. I did so; snuggling into Xemnas' shoulder and yawning before closing my eyes. I evened my breathing and let my body go limp. I have to say I must have looked like a sleeping child. "See she's just tired," Xemnas said.

"Hm" the lady said then walked away.

"Here Saïx take your sister; I need to get the tickets," Xemnas commanded. Someone, can't really tell who seeming as my eyes were shut, unhooked my arms from around Xemnas' neck and handed me to Saïx and hooked my arms around his neck. I couldn't move around on my own at the moment cause people who were watching before were still watching. _'This is a little weird; bro hasn't held me since I was three.'_

"Okay lets go," Xemmy announced as he found the tickets. We, not including me because I'm still being carried, walked to the airplane. We got to the waiting area and someone poked me. I think it was Quiana because she would poke me for no reason.

"Get up Kaitlin we have to get on the plane," Saïx whispered. A memory of me asleep in Saïx arms from when I was three came to mind. Then throbbing in my head interrupted it. _'Now I know why Jack stays drunk; he's prolonging the hang over.' _

"Give me rum," I muttered.

"You are under-aged and besides you and Quiana drank it all," Vexen said. I muttered several curses, American, British, and Japanese. I let Saïx set my on the floor when we came to the person taking tickets.

"First class all the way!" Quiana said as we got on the plane. In my seat I was trying to block out the headache with sleep. Everyone had the same seats as last time except Saïx was now up front. A flight attendant came and asked if I wanted anything to drink.

"Yeah a cup of coffee loads of sugar in it and tea with sugar and honey," I said without opening my eyes. The attendant came back with the drinks and sat them down before walking away. I took a sip of the coffee then made a noise of disgusts. I sat the coffee on Quiana's tray and drank the tea.

"You're weird," she said before drinking some of the coffee.

"I don't like coffee so I'm drinking tea," I muttered. I drank some more of the tea; it wasn't that good but it was better than coffee. Xaldin and Xigbar came running past us "For the love of Kingdom Hearts it hasn't even been thirty minutes since we took off and they're already hijacking the plane." We all buckled up before the fasten your seat belt light came on; which two seconds later it did.

"KINGDOM HEARTS HELP US ALL!" Xemnas shouted.

"I'm the pink not so grim reaper and I will be taking your souls!" Marluxia shouted as he ran around with his scythe out, smiling like a maniac.

"Okay that's it," I got out of my seat and headed for the cockpit. (Side-Track-Note: AH! Why did they have to call it that? My mind can't take it.) I kicked open the door. (Note: I know that is impossible.) Xigbar was hitting buttons while Xaldin flew the plane. I walked over to Xaldin passing the tied up pilots. "What are you doing?"

"Flying the plane," Xaldin answered turning towards me. I watched them for a minute, Xaldin turned back to the wheel/steering/object/thing.

"You do realize you're heading to the Twin Towers, right?" I pointed out.

"Isn't that in America," Xigbar said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, duh," I said hitting my forehead.

"That means I took a wrong turn," Xaldin said taking his hands off the steering thing.

"Xaldin you idiot!" I pushed Xaldin out of the pilot's sit and took control. I stared out the window in front of me. _'Land, land, land. Oh look fire on the land!' _"I turned to look out the window at the fire, distracted.

"Kaitlin! Look out we're going to crash!" Xigbar shouted. I looked foreword to see the building coming closer. I grabbed the intercom thing and hit the button.

"Dear passengers if you have a way of escape please use it now," I announced then hopped over my seat and to my friends. I summoned a portal and pushed Quiana, Demetrius, and Naminé through it then followed. We got inside the castle along with the others and stood in the entrance hall.

"Well that was interesting!" Larxene commented.

"Never again!" Xemnas promised.

"We'll be hearing about that on the news tomorrow," Luxord concluded, hoping for bets. Everyone nodded, that was a definite fact.

"Well I'm tired and it's to late to take you guys home so you can stay. Quiana in my room, Demetrius in Demyx's," I said. On the way to my room I took out my recorder. "Kaitlin's report number one July first. We just got back from our vacation and it was full of adventures. I think I crashed a plane into something very important."

"No duh Kaitlin!" Quiana interjected.

"Anyways, that event will most likely be on the news tomorrow so I can't wait till tomorrow. Well end report!" I put away the recorder as we got in the room. "You can have the bed Quiana." I went and changed into my moon pajamas and curled up next to the fire pit.

* * *

I would like to apologize if anyone was insulted by the Twin Tower thing, the reason why that was written was because my friends say i'm the cause of all disasters. 

me:so Jason how has life been

Jason:(groans)

me:well that sounds interesting. do you like my story

jason:(unknown nioses)

me:good i'm glad you do well say bye to the readers becaus i need to get some sleep its 4 a.m. already

jason:(groans)


	6. Chapter 6

YAY i got this updated during the day for once. Go Me! well enjoy this lovely thing that i have written! straight from the phsyco's mind!

* * *

Me, still in pajamas, Axel in his flame pajama pants, and Demyx in his bubble pajamas all sat in the TV room with the TV turned to the news. Roxas, wearing keyblade patterned pajamas, walked in looking sleepy. "Is it time for breakfast yet?!" Demyx asked hopefully. 

"No it's too early for breakfast," Roxas said. I had sent him to see if breakfast was ready. He sat down on the floor as the news came on. A picture of a burning building was on the screen. The news dude came making the picture shrink to the upper right side of the screen.

"This is the now burning Twin Towers. A plane crashed into it making the building collapse," the news dude informed.

"Hey that's the building I crashed while trying to fly the plane!" I said looking closely at the picture.

"That's in New York where I'm from!" Demetrius said as he walked in.

"Whoops!" I looked nervously to the door and to Demetrius. "I think I'll go to my room! Bye!" I ran to my room and found Hearty sitting on my bed.

"Well hello Hearty! You rarely come to visit me!" Hearty had a dark evil aurora around him. "Um Hearty are you okay?" I asked concern for the little pet heartless. Hearty jumped and attacked me.

AXEL'S POV

'_Why she have to go and run off just as breakfast is ready!? GOSH now I have to go get her!' _I knocked on Kaitlin's door but there was no reply. _'Strangle usually she answers right away!' _I opened the door hoping she wasn't changing or something and found Hearty, as Kaitlin named him, standing over her stealing her heart. "NO!" I shouted summoning my chakrams. I threw them a heartless just as he stole her heart. Hearty disappeared just as Kaitlin did.

I ran back to the TV room where the whole organization and Kaitlin's friends sat watching the news. "THEHEARTLESSPETTHEKAITLINHADJUSTTOOKHERHEART!" I said in a rush to the group.

Apparently they understood for Saïx, Quiana, and Demetrius stood up shouting in shock "WHAT!?"

"If she's been turned into a Nobody she'll appear in Twilight Town," before Xemnas finished explaining Saïx, Quiana, Demetrius, and I were out the door. In twilight Town we ran around everywhere looking for Kaitlin. _'Where the hell is she!? She's the only other best friend I have!' _"What if she didn't have enough of a strong will to become a Nobody?" I asked myself ignorance of the second presence near me. Quiana stuck her leg out and tripped me making me land face first on the ground.

"Trust me she has a strong enough will so have no doubt in her!" she said as she helped me up. We walked into the last place that wasn't checked. It was called The Usual Spot and three teens hung out in it.

The three teens were staring at something on the couch and the girl of the group took notice of us. "Hello! Are you looking for this girl?" she asked. I pushed the two boys away and stared at the girl on the couch. _'That's defiantly Kaitlin! Though her hairs different, it looks like she was burning it and stopped at different moments. It really short and uneven; and what's with the red streaks?' _Kaitlin opened her eyes and they were the same color as Saïx's but with swirls of the green and blue that use to entwine themselves together.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head and sitting up. I looked to the eagerly listening teens and picked up Kaitlin and ran off. Once out of earshot I slowed down to a walk.

"Your pet hearty stole your heart and now you're a Nobody," I explained simply. Kaitlin's eye twitched twice.

"Kaitlin you look awesome! How did you get your hair like that? And what's with your eyes?" Quiana start to say.

"Huh? What you mean?" Kaitlin asked. Quiana threw a mirror and Kaitlin caught it. She looked at herself in amassment.

"Wow so your hair and eye color does change when you're a Nobody," she muttered to herself. We got to the living room where everyone now was. (Note: the living room and TV room are two completely different things. The living room has fancier sitting arrangements. The TV room just has un-matching seats and a big screen TV.)

"We found her!" I announced as I sat Kaitlin in an armchair. No one, well Nobody, was surprised by the girl's change of look. (Note: Sorry about the Nobody joke thing I just had to put it in somewhere.)

"Nice hair!" Demyx commented.

"I know it looks SO cool!" Kaitlin said smiling.

"Well seeming as you're a Nobody now we should give you a new name," Xemnas said as letters appeared in front of Kaitlin. An X was added to the end of her name and she gave Xemnas a look of 'hell no' and shook her head.

"Keep changing," she commanded. Xemnas had to re-rearrange the letters again and again. Adding, subtracting, and changing letters till Kaitlin was happy with the name.

"Talinax?" Xemnas and Saïx questioned.

"YEAH! I love it!" she said hyperly.

"It sounds like a black girl name, Talinax," Quiana tried out the name.

"Yeah I know," Talinax said proudly. Demetrius poked Talinax and she turned around. "Yes?"

"Um Kaitlin; I mean Kaitlinx… I mean Talinax. You know what I'll stick to calling you PyroLycan," Demetrius finally decided on a name after getting Talinax wrong.

"Okay what ya need?" she asked.

"Well me and Quiana need to get home. So could you take us? If we miss school again we'll be grounded," he asked.

TALINAX'S POV

I could see Saïx was plotting something in his mind. "You need to go to school too Talinax!" he finally said.

"WHAT!" I shouted. _'Isn't there something for no school when you just got turned into a Nobody!__** Shut it this is childish be adult like. School is a good thing!' **_A new voice entered my head. I was shocked, surprised, angry, confused, and sad all at the same time. _'Where did this second voice come from and why do I have to go to school! __**Childish fool I am the new controller of your mind!'**__ What!? __This can__'t be!__ No I'm fading!__HELP __**HAHA THERE IS ONLY ME!'**_

"You're still young, you need to go to school," Saïx commanded. The fading voice in my mind that was fighting for control shouted for me to complain and yell back. The other voice wanted me to act like Kaitlin for now and seeming as it was the louder voice I obeyed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" I shouted, starting an argument. I glared at the berserker knowing this wouldn't end well.

"YES YOU ARE!" he shouted back also glaring. I could see his teeth turn into fangs as his anger rose. Even in this new form with an evil voice commanding me I knew better than to push my luck with Saïx close to berserk mode.

"Fine I'll go but Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion have to go too!" I wasn't about to suffer school alone with just my original friends. Saïx was still edging close to berserk mode even though I was trying to make a deal. I stood extremely still knowing better than to run. Last time that was tried I barley got away. Xemnas walked up to intervene the close-to-fight argument.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll in role you five and Naminé too," he said settling the deal. Then he whispered something in Saïx's ear and he calmed down. (Note: I hate Xemnas/Saïx fics so don't take their talk moments as anything wrong!)

NEXT DAY

My alarm clock went off and I threw it at the wall. It broke against the wall and slid to the floor where it sat making electrical noises. It was still fizzing when it caught fire but I was still too tired to care about it. I got dressed and did a Kaitlin's report out of the natural habit Kaitlin had about the stupid school thing.

I went down stairs to the kitchen where I found very tired looking and annoyed organization teens sitting at the long wooden table. I took a seat next to Axel who handed me a bowl and spoon. As I ate my cereal I looked at what everyone was wearing. Demyx was in blue jeans, a baby-blue shirt, and black sandals. Zexion was in all black; Roxas was in his usual outfit for going into Twilight Town. Naminé was in her usual white dress; Axel had black pants on, black hoodie, and black chucks. And I had put on baggy, black pants, purple anime shirt, black jacket and black chucks that were colored every color of the rainbow by Kaitlin.

Xemnas walked in all happy and bubbily, which scared me. He was really excited about us getting out of the castle. "Time for school! I got the bus to come here!" he said all cheerfully. _**'Hmm Kaitlin might have a point to this Nobodies have emotions thing.' **_We walked to the bus stop sign that was conveniently placed far from the castle. We each had different book bags I noted. Naminé had a small white one; Demyx had a dark blue rolling book bag. Axel's bag was black with blue flames, only one strap was on his arm. Zexion had a purple messenger bag; and mine was a black messenger bag with a picture of Grr, from invader Zim, on it eating candy.

'_**Sometimes I wonder if Kaitlin was ever in her right mind when buying things.'**_ We waited five minutes then the yellow bus appeared. We climbed onto the bus and the driver stopped us from moving.

"What's ya'll's names?" she asked.

"Talinax," I said and walked past sitting down on the right-hand side of the third row. "Axel, ma'am" he said and took a seat next to me.

"Roxas," he sat behind us.

"Naminé," she whispered and sat next to Roxas.

"Zexion," he sat across from us a aurora of depression about him.

"Demyx!" he was all bubbily as he sat down next to Zexion. A small girl in front of me turned around.

"Hi I'm Rachel!" she said. She had brown hair that was decorated with ribbons.

"Hi," I didn't know what to take of the girl sitting there. She had a dark hyper evil aurora around her and it confused me even more. _**'The girl has a mix of evil and hyperness so strange.' **_

"So why are you guys starting school so late into the year?" Rachel asked.

"We were being home schooled," Axel lied knowing very well we did nothing all day but meaningless missions.

"but Talinax made a friend that goes to public school," Zexion continued.

"And they got our guardians to put us in public school," Roxas finished the lie.

We got off the bus at school and headed straight to the office.

"Okay guys before we go in remember we're related got it. And also let's make these people really confused. Got it memorized?" Axel said before opening the office door.

"Okay if you would please tell me your ages and names?" the office lady asked. _'I don't want to tell them my age though stupid Twilight middle/high school! __**Who said you could come back! Just tell them got it?'**_

"My age is fifteen," Axel was the first to say.

"I'm fifteen," Demyx was next to say.

"Sixteen," was Zexion's moody answer.

"I'm fourteen," I said proudly.

"Fourteen," Naminé answered shyly.

"I'm fifteen," Roxas said last.

"Okay here's your classes and locker numbers," the office lady said handing us pieces of paper.

"Could I have a locker away from these people?" Zexion asked. The lady was confused as to why Zexion didn't want to be close to his "family" on their first day of school.

"Yeah I need one away from Roxas or we'll get into fights for no reason." I said. "But I have to be near Axel!"

"I have to have a locker close to Zexion, but away from Axel," Demyx informed.

"Naminé has to be next to me, and Axel has to be near me!" Roxas said.

"Zexion has to be near my locker," Naminé said. The lady's head was spinning we had confused her on purpose for our amusement. It took thirty minutes for her to figure out some sort of pattern for our lockers.

Axel's locker was next to mine but a locker away from Roxas. Naminé was next to Roxas but two lockers from Zexion. And Demyx was one locker away from Zexion and right next to Naminé. "YAY! Thirty minutes wasted!" Demyx said happily.

"It would have gone faster if we had told that lady our names first," Naminé said.

"It doesn't matter lets go to class," I said as I looked at my schedule. "I have art."

"Same here," Axel said. Naminé nodded saying she had that too.

"Health," Zexion informed gloomily.

"Band!" Demyx almost sounded to happy about it.

"P.E. um does anyone else have anger management?" Roxas asked staring at his paper confusedly.

"ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Axel and I shouted.

"self esteem," Zexion held up his paper.

"Same here," Demyx pointed to the self esteem class name. Everyone looked to Naminé who was the only silent one.

"Not me; I guess Xemnas signed you up for it," she said then started to walk to class.

After introducing ourselves to the class I completely blocked out the teacher though the evil voice said I should pay attention. I only started paying attention when she started telling the class we were going to make glass bowls.

"We got special permission to make these so use protection okay?" the teacher said. Of course me and Axel blocked her out and ran to the furnaces and started melting glass. The teacher walked over to see our progress. "You aren't wearing any safety gear!" she said obviously worried for our safety. "You'll burn your selves!"

"Don't worry teach we do this all the time we're professionals!" Axel comforted the teacher. I smirked as Axel pulled a bottle of gasoline out of his pocket. The teacher was frozen in shock as Axel pour out the bottle in the fire making it bigger.

"There now the process will go quicker," Axel threw the bottle over his shoulder. We finished first and stood bored next to a table. I pulled out a deck of cards and split them in half, giving one half to Axel.

"Okay simple math Axel. Cards plus fir equals?" I asked waving the cards in front of him.

"BURN CARDS BURN!" he shouted throwing in a card.

"Good that's an A plus!" I said throwing in one myself. _**'Soon we will have to stop this childish act of being a pyro. It's Kaitlin's thing but for now we must learn about these people so continue acting.' **_We stood two feet from the fire throwing cards in watching the flames get bigger then die down. Finally the teacher noticed us flicking in cards and snatched what was left of the deck away muttering something about pyros under her breath.

Next class I had was drama with Roxas. "DIE BASTARD!" I shouted when I saw him. I ran at him but he some how clothes lined me in the stomach. "This is for eating my cinnamon sugar toast yesterday," I said and kicked him in the back of his knee. He collapsed on the ground as the teacher walked in. I helped Roxas up like a close friend would do the new sat down next to each other.

The teacher started talking about the stage and other stuff like that. _**'This is boring I think it's time for some acting of my own to get out of here.' **_I started twitching and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I had a freaked out expression on my face and Roxas quickly caught on to what I was doing.

"Talinax did you forget to take your medicine this morning," he asked feigning concern. I answered him with an ear piercing scream that hurt my own ears a lot. Everyone covered their ears as I continued to scream like a three year old.

"What do we do? What do we do?" the teacher was asking over my screams. My head was starting to hurt and I was hoping Roxas would hurry up with the escape for I was running out of air.

"First get me some duck tape," Roxas commanded. I was getting light headed as the teacher looked for tape. Soon he handed Roxas the tape and it was placed over my mouth muffling my screams. "Second dad should have left some extra medicine with the nurse incase this happened." The teacher wrote us a pass and gave it to Roxas. Roxas picked me up bridal style and carried me out. He put me down when we were out of eye sight of the classroom.

I pulled the tape off immediately. "Did you have to tape my mouth shut?" I asked sticking the tape on the wall as we walked.

"Well we didn't need your screaming to attract attention and it would be suspicious if you got quiet right when we got out," Roxas explained. I rolled my eyes and stopped in my place. "Now what?" that was a stupid question for Roxas to ask.

"What do you think we should do we're skipping. I'm going to find my friends. See ya around," I said and walked off. It took awhile but I finally found Demetrius in P.E. along with Zexion. Zexion didn't look to happy wearing the school's required P.E. outfit which was yellow shorts and light orange shirt. Demetrius was only wearing the shorts and had his normal shirt on. I cracked up laughing at the looks on their faces when they noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion snapped.

"Just skipping," I said and took a picture of both boys. "Blackmail." I ran off in search of Quiana and found her in the art class. I slipped in and hid under her table that she was sharing with a curly headed white boy. They were drawing something which was weird considering what art project had happened last class.

"Weird; when I was in here we were making glass bowls," I commented loud enough for Quiana and the boy to hear. Quiana dropped her pencil and bent down to pick it up and at the same time said, "SOMEONE messed up the area we make the bowls in!"

"Not fully my fault," I whispered defensively.

"Hi I'm Kyle," the boy said.

"Get back to your drawings," Quiana snapped at him.

"Hello I'm Talinax," I said over Quiana.

"Hi!" Kyle said again. The teacher appeared at that moment.

"What is that pyro doing in my class!" she almost shouted. _'Hurry scream again and run! __**Go away you stupid childish voice! **__You can't __make __me!__** Better! But go with its plan Quiana might get suspicious if you don't react psychopathically to this.' **_I took a deep breath, Quiana and I covered our ears, and screamed bloody murder. I continued to yell as I ran around the room then out it. I started screaming rape when I got out the room. This got every door on the hall opened with people looking out. I continued yelling and pointed at the art teacher and then ran off. I ran past Axel and he quickly got what I was doing.

"THE ART TEACHER TRIED TO RAPE TALINAX!" he shouted pointing towards said teacher. I ran past Sora and Riku who were greatly confused by my actions. I was in front of Axel again running in circles when the bell rang. I stopped everything, blinked, and walked to anger management like nothing even happened. Everyone but Axel and Quiana had extremely confused looks; this made me smile. _**'Stupid people so easily confused. It would be easy to take over this place. Hmm that's a wonderful plan! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

On the way to the councilor's office I explained to Roxas what I had done and we were all laughing when we reached the councilors. Axel opened the door and we walked in and sat down at the round table in the middle of the room. The councilor walked in all smiling and happy. _**'Unnecessary must KILL! Too happy and preppy! KILL KILL!' **_

"Hello kids!" she said preppily. My eye twitched seven times. "Okay we have three new kids who have joined us today! If you would please tell us all your names!?" She motioned for us to stand up; Roxas had to pull me up for I was being defiant.

"I'm Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames!" Axel said his organization nickname along with his name.

"Roxas, The Key of Destiny," Roxas sounded toneless as he said his name. Next was me but I didn't say a thing until Roxas jabbed me in the ribs.

"Talinax, The Darkness in Fire," I muttered. All the happy vibes had me in a temper mood.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Ms.Baka," she said clapping her hands together. We sat back down and I took out my scissors and spun them on my index finger as I glared at the baka teacher. (Note: I don't have a clue what happens in anger management. I've never been even if my friends have suggested it a million times. So if anyone knows something about it tell me and I'll write it next AM class.)

"Okay class if you would take out paper and pencil and list what gets you angry," Ms. Baka told us. There was noise of people going through book bags grabbing said things. I got paper and sat there pondering what made me angry. _**'Hmm Ms. Baka's preppiness, preps, people who insult me, people who insult my friends, insults directed at my family, Kairi, puppy killers, people who don't like pyros and emos and Goths, people who ask stupid questions, people whom try to tell me what to do. AH my head hurts! To many things to write! And the list doesn't stop!' **_

I wrote as much as I could fit on the front page and turned it in; apparently mine was the longest list. (Note: Truly all those things and more really annoy me so much I almost get into fights.)

Finally we got to leave for class. "Dang Talinax your list was long! I only had a few things on mine," Roxas said. He had finished writing before me so he had read what I had written. "One thing on my list was dial up computers."

I remembered that Diz's computer had been dial up and that explained why Roxas beat the shit out of it. "Well I'm off to creative writing!" I said and raced off. In class all we had to do was write a short story; level of difficulty ten. Short stories are my enemy.

DEMYX'S POV

"I like my sitar. I like my sitar. I play my sitar where ever I go!" I sang.

"SHUT UP!" the class shouted. I started to cry and they all groaned. _'Everyone is mean to me!' _Someone burst into the classroom with a loud BANG!

"My Demyx is crying senses are going off!" Talinax shouted. She dragged me out of Mythology and into the hall. She then asked "What's wrong?"

"They won't let me sing in class. They are just plain rude!" I whined.

"The fiends!" she said dramatically. She burst back open the door and it broke off and landed on the teacher. She placed me in front of the doorway opening. "Well there goes another class today. Gotta go, bye!" With that Talinax ran off laughing maniacally.

"Okay!" Sora said confusedly.

"You know the way you say "okay" in that confused manor is really getting annoying!" I said pointing to Sora.

"Come on this class is over and I want some lunch," Riku announced. I walked with Riku and Sora to lunch; Talinax was sitting at a table she had apparently reserved for us. I got my food and sat down next to her.

"Can this even be called food?" she asked as she poked her taco with a fork.

"Bring your own lunch next time like me," axel said taking a seat next to Talinax, lunch box in hand. Soon Roxas, Zexion, Quiana, Demetrius, Sora, Riku, Naminé, and Kairi were all sitting at the reserved table and it was filled with conversations.

"Health is scary," Zexion was telling Talinax.

"How so?" she questioned.

"They're talking about Date Rape and other sex stuff," he whispered as if in fear; Talinax rolled her eyes and signed.

"Okay we hit here, here, and here!" Axel was pointing to a map and Sora and Roxas were paying close attention.

"Why does Talinax hate me?" Kairi was asking Naminé.

"She thinks you're too preppy," Naminé answered. (Note: Kairi, Sora, and Riku were told Talinax was Kaitlin.)

"I told you having a pet heartless wasn't good for you," Sora was scolding Talinax.

"Sora leave her alone she might attack you," Riku said smirking towards Talinax. She just glared at them and flicked corn at 'em.

"Will you listen to my story about the evil health class?" Zexion asked me.

"Sure I will!" I said

TALINAX'S POV

'_**Bored, bored, bored! Need to do something interesting and evil.' **_I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table. The whole group stopped talking and looked up at me. "Okay here's what we do," I said randomly. I looked around satisfied that I had everyone's complete attention. "Demyx, Riku, Sora, and Roxas; I want you four at the entrances of the school. When I shout burn baby burn I want you to pour out the gasoline Axel will give you. Then Axel you will set it on fire. Now the rest of you I want you out of the building before three; got it?" Everyone nodded that they got it and we continued eating.

LATER THAT DAY

'_**Now I need to shout it now. This class needs some entertainment.' **_I looked down at my watch to find it one minute past three. The teacher was going on about something that was related to geography that I had no intention on listening to.

"Ms. Thornton are you paying attention!?" the teacher asked as he slammed a ruler on my desk; he most likely had asked me a question. I covered me ears as they rang with pain from the loud noise the ruler had made next to my head. In complete furry I stood up quickly. It was the perfect time to shout it now.

"BURN BABY BURN!" I shouted grabbing my stuff and running out. The room was filled with confused looks as I ran. I ran out of the building just as the fire started. I stood on a hill near the school with my friends and Kairi enjoying the warmth of the blazing school. What we didn't expect was it to stop burning and a vortex to come out of nowhere and suck up the fire. Demyx gave a long whistle as it was sucked up.

"WTF!?" I shouted in confusion. Quiana came and patted me on the back in a form of comfort.

"Yeah I should have told you. Me and Demetrius tried that before and it did the same thing," she explained.

"AH! Run or we'll get caught!" Sora shouted. I made a portal and we all ran through. I tried to leave Kairi behind but Sora grabbed her before the portal closed. We appeared in my room at TWTNW.

"Okay Saïx is going to kill us," I said with a false hope smile.

"You got that right," a voice came from my door. There stood Saïx close to berserk mode. Against anything I learned I ran as fast as possibly past him.

* * *

hmm that's right Kaitlin has so many diffrent personalities that Talinax could have been made from any of them. It seems Talinax was made from the evil personality that is why her thoughts are in bold. There is still a small bit of Kaitlin in her it comes in the form of the childish voice in her head. Well I'll try to update faster i want to get as many chapters up as possible before Christmas. 


	7. Chapter 7

OKay YAY for me i updated again and not that far apart from the last one. Now this one is shorta short cuz i had to do some serious editing from what i had already written down. Well enjoy!

* * *

Axel followed me as we ran from Saïx. We got to Vexen's lab and slammed the door as we ran in. I pulled out a chocolate bar and nibbled on it. As it started to melt in me fingers Saïx burst into the room. I jumped back, frightened, and knocked over Axel. He fell into a chair behind him. Saïx ran over at me; but I tripped him and he landed in another chair. Trying to regain balance after nearly falling forward, because Saïx is hard to trip, I hit a lever pushing it down. 

There was a flash of lights then it stopped. "My head hurts! Got it memorized?" came Axel's voice from where Saïx had been seated. The smoke cleared exposing the two in they're same spots. Saïx was rubbing his head. _**'Wait didn't axel say his head hurt.' **_Before the matter was thought any deeper Vexen came in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE IN HERE!" Vexen shouted. _**'Innocence!' **_

"Talinax accidentally hit lever while Saïx and Axel were in chair," I said as innocently as possibly which was very innocent.

"You just switched their BRAINS!" Vexen gestured wildly in the air. Then said happily. "But at least now I know me machine works!"

"YOU SWITCHED OUR BRAINS!" Saïx and Axel shouted together. I smiled worriedly, scratching my head.

"Well isn't this dandy!" Saïx, I mean Axel said sarcastically. "Ah! My head hurts!"

"This bodies to thin! Do you even eat?" Saïx muttered.

"This bodies to muscular, no wonder Mansex stalks you!" Axel contoured. Both weapons were summoned, though no use really.

"Ah! Fingers to big can't spin chakrams!" Axel had a sad expression which didn't look to out of place on Saïx's face.

"To skinny can't pick up claymore!" Saïx complained. Axel/Saïx's fingers were tangled in the chakrams. Saïx/Axel's body was to thin to lift the giant claymore. Me and Vexen began to laugh at the scene before us but I stopped cause Vexen's laugh is a little to creepy. Xemnas walked in as I jabbed Vexen in the ribs to silence him.

"What's going on in here?" he asked in his usually dull voice. This just started another round of laughter for me.

"I –giggle- switched –cough- they're brains!" I said coughing away the laughter.

"NO AXEL'S BODY IS TO SKINNY TO PLAY WITH!" Xemnas shouted devastated.

"WHAT?!" Saïx and Vexen shouted. Apparently Saïx isn't aware of Xemnas.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU MAN WHORE!" I shouted. Axel started twitching cause he's in Saïx's body.

"Um I didn't say that! We need to call a meeting," Xemnas rushed out as my darkness blade appeared.

"DIE BASTARD!" I shouted and swung the blade at the retreating Xemnas. It hit the door just as Xemnas slammed it. I pulled my blade out of the door just as the intercom came on.

"We are going to have a meeting outside the conference room," Xemnas' crackly voice announced. We all gathered outside the conference room, Saïx and Axel standing up front with Xemnas. Demyx was trying to see what was going on. Zexion was letting Demyx use him as a foot-stool to see better. Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord were making bets about what the meeting was about. Vexen was informing Lexaeus about what happened. Larxene was sharpening her daggers, which I found roud to do during a meeting. Marluxia was brushing his hair not caring and Roxas was trying to get information of what was going on out of me.

"Here's the reason why I called the meeting. Axel and Saïx have switched brains," Xemnas announced. This gained everyone's who wasn't caring attention. I walked to the front as Xemnas motioned for me to. "Dear Talinax here was careless enough to be playing in Vexen's lab."

"I got one thing to say," I interrupted. "Saïx has to take Axel place at school."

"WHY!?" Saïx and Axel shouted together.

"One we've only gone to school for one day so Axel missing school so early would be suspicious. Two if Axel goes while in Saïx's body it would be to complicated to explain to them. And besides if a grown man goes into a school he is usually a pervert. Third we don't know how long Saïx will be in Axel's hot, sexy body." I smiled at my accomplishment of saying something in one whole breath. Axel looked at his body which possessed Saïx's mind.

"Yes it's true I have a sexy body," he said thoughtfully. **_'My God he is full of himself!'_**

"Well I'm off to play Smash Bros. Melee!" I announced and ran off.

**AXEL'S POV**

"That was random," Xemnas said.

"I know but that's Talinax for ya," I said. I grabbed Roxas and Demyx and dragged them to the game room. Demyx had a hold on Zexion who probably didn't want to come.

"Where are you taking us?" Roxas asked.

"To find Talinax!" I announced. I pulled them into the game room where Talinax sat playing SSBMelee killing off millions of characters.

"Can we play!?" Demyx asked. Talinax nodded so we grabbed controllers, except Zexion but that's cause there was only four controller and he doesn't like paying.

"Okay we are going to do a tournament. Ready, choose your characters!" Talinax announced as she got to the tournament melee. Demyx chose Pichu, Roxas was Mario, Talinax had Roy, and I got Ness.

Talinax was up against Demyx in the pokemon arena. Sure Pichu could attack from afar with electricity but Roy was a swords person and could jump out of the way. In two moves Talinax had Demyx's Pichu flying out. "Haha! Take that!" Talinax pointed at Demyx's face.

"Good game," he muttered and went to sit next to Zexion. Up next was me and Roxas.

Roxas was good with Mario. Every time I used the pkfire he would jump out of the way. But I still won by using pkthunder and pkflash a lot.Next up was the final round with Talinax and me.

"Let's make this interesting," she suggested.

"Okay what is it then?"

"Whoever loses has to do both their chores and the winner's chores."

"Okay it's on then!"

Unfortunately Talinax is a hard opponent then I expected. She was abele to dodge anything I sent. And then she started to joke around. She would run towards me hit close to me then run off. When she did this again I tried attacking but she hit me hard so the attack stopped. When she finished messing around I had two hundred percent damage. She took this to her advantage and in one move knocked me off the board. She jumped up in victory.

"I guess you win," I muttered. I was handed the list of Talinax's chores and she skipped off to goof off somewhere else.

"Wow she really is a little to proud of herself," Roxas commented. I glared at the spot the Nobody had walked away from them

"That's because there is something completely different between her and the real Kaitlin. I wish I could just find out what," I was deep in thought trying to figure out the mystery that was Talinax and Kaitlin.

"Dude you have the same expression Saïx always has on," Demyx said bring me out of my thought.

"Oh my gosh I do! I can't have that I got to look different than he normally does!" I went into a fake panic. I got the two laughing and I thought I saw Zexion grin.

**Talinax's POV**

"Bob get this," I muttered to the tape recorder.

"I don't obey you child I only listen to Kaitlin!" the tape recorder exclaimed.

"Just record!" I commanded.

"Fine!" the whirl of recording tape could be heard.

"Today I switched Saïx and Axel's brains! Soon this organization will be torn apart and messed up into complete chaos!" I started to laugh and I could have sworn I heard a sound that seemed like the recorder was rolling its tape as though it was rolling its eyes. _**'I hate damn tape recorders!'

* * *

**_Hoped you like it! I'm thinking about doing something special for Christmas on this story but probably seperate from this. Like it'll still be these people and stuff it'll just be written else where cuz this story is nowhere near Christmas yet. Tell me what u think i should do just go along with the story and write something christmas when i get to it or write a christmas special. 


	8. Chapter 8

HI!!!!!! YES! ANOTHER WONDERFUL CHAPTER IS UP!!!!! JUST ANOTHER THING FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE!!! sorry for the late update i hade promised myself i would make it come faster but then i got DDR and Guitar Hero 2 and i just couldn't consintrat. I'M SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND READ!!!!!

Talinax: you're being overly dramatical again

me: but i have failed to update quickly

Talinax: shut up

me: YOU OWN ME NOT

Talinax: what ever

* * *

My alarm clock went off and I smashed it with the Bond of Flame Keyblade. I looked at the broken alarm clock and sighed. "Great I need a new one again!" I got up and changed into the purple shirt that had Yuki from Fruits Basket on it and black pants made out of a thin material. I slipped on my black shoes that had red broken hearts on one side of each shoe. I put on my jacket then grabbed my messenger bag.

I ran down to the kitchen where the group sat eating breakfast. "GOODMORNING!" I said happily.

"Morning!" Demyx was the only one to greet me. I went to the cabinet where the lunch boxes were held. All the lunch boxes looked the same except for the colors. I grabbed my lunch box which was red and blue with the organization symbol on it. I packet a honey ham sandwich, coca-cola, ten pixy stixs, and a candy apple in it.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" I said as I sat at the table.

"I'm sure they didn't mean those kind of apples. Besides that's more like a candy apple a day brings the dentist again," Roxas carelessly said.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at him.

"Now Talinax temper," Saïx warned.

"You can't say anything you have the same temper!" I pointed out. "Oh! Don't forget to pack a lunch. Axel doesn't eat school foods."

"Okay," Saïx got up and packet a lunch for himself. We finished breakfast and headed to the bus stop. Demyx was explaining Axel things to Saïx till the bus got there. When the bus got there we took our seats. Then the bus headed for Destiny Island to pick up Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

**DESTINY ISLAND**

RIKU'S POV

I went to the shore line of the island and stared at the brown haired girl that had washed up. Sora came running up then stopped and stared too. "Is that Kaitlin?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it is," I said staring closely to make sure my eyes saw right.

"Riku do you think that's an imposter at school?" Sora sounded unsure of the question.

"No Sora if you remember Nobodies can exist with their human half still alive," I explained. Kaitlin opened her blue-green eyes which had a haze of confusion on them. She blinked then hissed at the bright morning sun and turn away from it.

"That's definitely Kaitlin," Sora confirmed. We helped her into a sitting position and stood so the sun was being blocked from her sight. "Are you okay Kaitlin?"

"I t-t-think so," Kaitlin said blinking repeatedly till she could see normally again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I was going to figure out this mystery of her appearance.

"Well let's see…I was watching the news. Then I went back to my room where Hearty was sitting at the computer. And then…..he tried to steal my heart," she listed.

"Tried?"

"Well you see I 'borrowed' a Keyblade from Sora," she said sheepishly; Sora glared at her. "Anyways! Back on subject. I took the Bond of Flame keyblade and tried to stab Hearty. He was laying on my chest so I guess when I stabbed there I accidentally stabbed my own heart," she finished.

"That explains it!"

"Explains what?"

"Why you have a Nobody!" Sora interjected.

"WHAT!?" Kaitlin was really confused now.

"You have a Nobody her name is Talinax. She sorta took your place in life," I explained.

"Including my spot in the organization?" she asked as her eye twitched. Sora and I both nodded. Kaitlin screamed in frustration. "IT TOOK A LOT OF HARD WORK TO GET THAT SPOT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Kaitlin calm down!" I said grabbing her shoulders. She yanked herself loose and walked over to a coconut tree and hit it, hard. Coconuts fell from the tree and one hit her on the head. She collapsed on the ground. "Let's get her somewhere safe." Sora helped me get her to one of the tree house's rooms. I left a note for her to follow when she was conscience again.

We headed back to the bus stop. "Great Kairi is waiting for us," I muttered under my breath.

"Why don't you like her?" Sora asked.

"Because Kaitlin finally convinced me that Kairi is the devil," I said also making a note in my head that Kairi never left me alone. We stood there waiting for the bus in silence. Well it was quiet till Kairi decided to open her mouth. And of course she targets me the only guy besides Sora there.

"Riku you need to cut your hair. It makes you look like a girl you know," Kairi started. "Also those clothes look gay in my, and teen magazine's, opinion." I pulled out my I-pod and stated listening to the song Coming Undone by Korn.

Finally the bus got here and I quickly got on and sat in front of Talinax.

"Hi!" she said just as cheerfully as Kaitlin always did. _'Interesting Roxas never acted a lot like Sora yet Talinax seems to be acting just like Kaitlin. Though I have noticed a few differences; Talinax always brings out the Darkness Blade for simple things while Kaitlin prefers the Fire Blade.' _

KAITLIN'S POV

"Ow! My head hurts!" I whined to no one. _'That's what you get for punching a coconut tree. __Really that was just idiotic.' _"Thank you miss logical voice I know so much more know!" I hissed sarcastically to the logical voice. "Hey isn't there another voice. You know the evil overly confident voice that I try to block all the time yet still use the ideas?"_ 'That voice disappeared at some point can't remember when exactly.__ Kaitlin it might be the voice that transferred to your Nobody!' _"If that's true then my Nobody is most likely evil and the voice always told me to act like people to get away with stuff so she probably is acting like me," I concluded. _'Way to go Kaitlin you figured it out! YAY! __Now Childish we can't go getting her hopes up right now. We need to think this through logically. __Gosh Logic! You're SO boring it's think logically this think logically that! Why can't we just wing it?! __Because that would expose weak points, got it? __Fine, fine I got it. __Good! Now Kaitlin, dear, read that note there.' _I picked up the note and before reading it wondered if I was going as insane as everyone claimed I was. "Nah no way I'm crazy!"

I read the note Riku had left. It said:

Kaitlin

When you read this do not burn it!

"Okay I wont," I continued reading.

Please stay where you are. AND DON'T LEAVE THE ISLAND! The organization doesn't know you are still alive. If you go back now they'll try to recreate how you survived and we don't need more Nobodies running around the place. SO STAY!

I ripped up the note and burned it. "You can't tell me what to do I ain't a dog! I'm a wolf I go by my own instincts. And they tell me to go to… The World That Never Was!" I was surprised that I could still summon portals. I went through it and appeared in an upper tower of the castle. "Okay so I'm a little rusty when it comes to picking my landings," I muttered to myself. Heartless appeared all around my. I summoned my blades but only the fire blade came but luckily the Bond of Flame keyblade came. "Sora's right you guys are dangerous!" I slashed away at the heartless till the last one disappeared in a hazy smoke of black. Then I remembered that the castle was filled with cameras. I searched my surroundings for them but none were to be found. _'This half must not be used so they didn't put cameras up. __Wished this was known when we were trying to kill the organization member.'_

"Now I wish I had explored this castle more," I sighed in defeat but continued my search for cameras and/or organization members. I crept around in the shadows as my nature had always been to do. I was taking a break behind a pillar when I spotter someone I recognized. It was Saïx and he was just standing there looking bored. (Side Track Note: We must all remember that Saïx and Axel have switched brains and Kaitlin knows not of it.) "Saïx!" I shouted. Saïx turned around and looked around in a confused manner. This seemed out of place for him.

I stepped out of the shadows into sight. Saïx eyes rose up in a shocked/surprised expression. "Kaitlin?!" he said in Axel's voice. My eye twitched. "It's me Axel! Your Nobody switched mine and your brother's brains!" he explained. I ran up to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Axel!" I whispered happily.

"How are you still alive?" Axel asked ruining the moment.

"I believe I recreated what Sora did that created Roxas," I said thoughtfully. Axel just looked confused. "In other words when I tried to stab Hearty with the Keyblade I stabbed my heart, thus creating my Nobody." Axel nodded his understandings. "By the way where is said Nobody?"

"Talinax is at school," Axel waved his hand in the air as if it explained it all.

"Why?" I asked obviously this information was not what I wanted.

"Because Saïx made us younger ones go there," I could hear Axel whisper something about evil hell place after the explanation.

"Oh," was all I could say. I was hoping to meet this 'Talinax'.

"We should go inform Xemnas that you are still alive," Axel said smiling. His smile didn't belong on my brothers face and it kinda freaked me out.

"Alright I'll go! Just don't smile its scary!" I covered my face to block the smile. Axel started to laugh. We made our way to Xemnas' office and when there I hid behind Axel cuz now I can with him in Saïx's body. After Axel knocked it seemed like forever before Xemnas answered.

"Yes?" Xemnas' emotionless voice said.

"HI Xemmy!" Axel greeted. In Xemnas' moment of distraction I snuck behind him, how I did is unknown. "I have something to tell you that'll flip your world upside down!"

"What are Heartless smarter than Nobodies?" Xemnas sarcastic question was asked.

"NO! You get one more chance!"

"Did Vexen fix his machine?"

"NOPE! You are incorrect!"

"What is it then?!" Xemnas was getting annoyed. I smirked; I then jumped on his back like I always had done.

"I'm back," I whispered evilly in his ear. Out of nowhere he screamed like a little three year old girl getting raped. The scream rang through the castle and I covered my ears to protect the sensitivity I had with them. Everyone was out of their rooms and gathering around us.

"Is tha' Kaitlin?" Xigbar asked. I stood up and pointed in the air, my other hand rested on my hip.

"YES IT IS I THE KAITLIN! HERE TO RECLAIM MY SPOT IN THE ORGANIZATION!" I shouted dramatically.

"I thought your pet heartless got you," Larxene sounded disappointed.

"Well you see I stabbed my heart with a keyblade that I took from Sora. So apparently Hearty didn't get my heart," I explained simply.

"So you disappear September the twelfth and reappear a month later," Xaldin listed the advents.

"Yep. Now how to catch up on what's been happening?" I said to myself. Then I got an idea. "Oh I know!" I ran off to my room which I noticed was scattered with piles of paper I could only guess was homework from school. _'It could be evil plots to take over TWTNW!__ But most likely its homework because no matter what voice controls Talinax they don't like turning in homework. __True oh so true.' _After that meaningless conversation I found a box of tapes in my closet and dragged it back to the group.

"What's that for?" Marluxia asked.

"If Talinax is anyway like me she would have recorded each days' events no matter how boring," I explained. I picked a tape and put it in my extra tape recorder.

"_Princess Mansex is being mea..." _I hit stop on the recorder as I recognized my voice.

"Whoops not an up-to-date one," I laughed nervously as Xemnas' death glare burned into my head. I shoved my hand into the box and pulled out a random tape.

"_Kaitlin's report number ten," _The voice wasn't mine exactly. It sounded a bit older than me. _"HAHA! The Organization thinks I'm just like Kaitlin. The idiots! It's obvious I'm not a pyro. By her file it says she has blown things up every day. And I can't see why she likes Axel its clear he's brain dead," _the voice said. I growled and almost threw the recorder but Xemnas grabbed my wrist. _"Kaitlin is really immature calling Mansex Xemmy. From what I hear on these other tapes is that she finds these people to be like her family. I wouldn't want to be apart of this family if I had a choice. She sounds so childish on these it's unbelievable that anyone follows what she says. End report," _it finished with a little laughter at the end.

I took out the tape and threw it. It hit the floor but didn't break because I had to buy unbreakablr tapes. "SHE'S NOTHING LIKE ME!" I shouted at the tape.

"Did you both call me Mansex on tape?" Xemnas had no emotion in his voice again.

"Hehe. When I said it I was mad at you and another time I said it was me just being funny," I said defensively. Vexen snatched up the forgotten tape recorder and put in a tape.

"HEY! Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!" the recorder shouted, frustrated. Vexen jumped and let go of the recorder. I quickly caught it before it hit the ground.

"Be careful with Bobaline! She doesn't like to be touch by dudes!" I hissed petting the recorder.

"Why did it talk?!" Vexen shouted.

"Is it a lesbian recorder or something?" was Axel and Xigbar's sarcastic questions.

"Don't all recorders talk?" I asked, confused and I also choose to ignore Axel and Xigbar. Everyone just shook their heads; I shrugged not caring and hit play on the recorder.

"_Kaitlin's report number twenty. I have noticed how much harder it is to act like Kaitlin now. Impulses to kill whoever offers me a lighter to do something is getting more powerful. I WANT MUNNY NOT LIGHTERS! Pitiful Kaitlin thinking Nobodies still have some part of their hearts. They will never have hearts not even if Xemnas finishes his Kingdom Hearts. There is no hope. End report,"_ the tape ended.

"Wow she's a negative one isn't she!" I said surprised. "Kaitlin is positive almost all the time!"

"Yeah," Axel agreed patting my head.

"Well we could just take Kaitlin back and kick Talinax out," Lexaeus suggested. Right when Xemnas was about to agree a thought came to me. _**'Don't let them'**_ I have no clue what kind of voice this was but it was the only one talking.

"NO!" I shouted.

"WHA!?" the group shouted in unison. They looked to me expectantly. I stood still worried I probably shouldn't have listen to the unknown voice. I swallowed and looked back at them with round eyes. _**'She needs to stay because she is part of you! She has your other voice in her head. If you don't stay no one will know how to stop her when the voice gives the final command!' **_This voice made more sense then the logical voice. I'm guessing this was my voice of sense and reason.

"She needs to stay because she has the bad voice commanding her and I alone knows what that voice plots. Or so says Reason," I explained nervously as the eyes continued their stares. The sound of a car of sorts reached my ears. "The bus!" We raced to the entrance and I yet again hid behind Axel/Saïx's back.

The five organization members and my friends walked in. I noted the noise of two others and guessed Sora and Riku were there too. "Who what's going on? Did Vexen fix the machine?" I'm guessing Talinax said. I peeked through Axel/Saïx's arm and looked at Talinax. 'Nice hair!_ I like it too! __**We needs that hair! **__Where are all these voices coming from?! __**Oh dear Logic were you not told?! Kaitlin has so many voices in her head. **__I KNOW THAT! I want to know why you are just now talking? __**We were not needed before. **_SHUT UP I'M STUDYING TALINAX!' Silence. Back to Talinax studying. She looked older than I. She also had this unusual glint in her eye that I recognized as evil.

On impulse I jumped up onto Axel/Saïx's back. "Gosh why doesn't anyone ever guess that I'm still alive," I sighed. "Guess there is just no hope for you peoples!" I smirked at Quiana and Demetrius.

"KAITLIN!!!!!" the two shouted together, shocked. Then their heads swiveled between me and Talinax.

"Who?!" Talinax didn't seemed worried about not knowing someone. I shot a glare at her then put on an exasperated face. I jumped down in front of her.

"Your human half, that's who!" I pointed at my chest with my thumb looking all high-and-mighty.

"Imposable! A Nobody can't exist with a human side still alive!" she was defiant to knowledge. _'WOW! She's an idiot, right? __**Yes defiantly a baka.**_ What voice are you?! _**The voice of agreement! **_Meaning you're overly nice, correct? _**YES!**_ Right.'

"Nobodies can still have their human sides. If you actually listened to the tapes you would know that. Roxas is Sora's Nobody and Naminé is Kairi's. Thank the Lord she isn't like Kairi or I would have to shoot her! So you see it is possibly!" I poked Talinax. She threw a punch at me but I caught her hand and landed a punch of my own in her stomach. I grinned wolfishly. "Don't even try!" Talinax was on her knees clutching her stomach. After explaining how I got there Talinax was standing back up.

"So what are we going to do about this?' she asked coldly. I could only guess this was her out of the act.

"You will stay here and get your own room. And be treated as any other member of this organization," Xemnas stated.

"Oh! Oh! Puck me! Pick me!" I was raising my hand and jumping like a hyper child. Xemnas turned to me.

"Yes Kaitlin? What is it?"

"Make her number fourteen and a half!" I said childishly as I pointed towards Talinax. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Ok Talinax is fourteen and a half," Xemnas walked off.

Vexen walked over to me. "If I recall, Kaitlin, you were very good with taking apart my inventions," he said.

"You recall correct!" I said hyperly.

"Do you think you could help fix the brain switcher? Your Nobody, while acting like you, got chocolate in the wiring" he looked pleadingly at me.

"Alright I guess I can. Let me just get something first," I said holding up one finger

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now i'm off to play DDR or watch anime which ever one pops up first! 

Next Up: Will the brain machine be fixed! How badly does Kaitlin want Talinax's hair style! And can Kaitlin survive going to school after missing so much from years of ditching it.

NOW I FOUND A COOKIE (munch munch)


	9. Chapter 9

WWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! yes another chapter! and this was typed while staying up all night to 4 in the morning but finished during the day!! AND i still have no clue what i'm typing it seems i get alot of work done cuz i don't know what i'm doing. YAY! now ENJOY!!!!!!!!

* * *

I ran to Zexion's room and searched through his things. I found books, castle plans, yaoi anime, and yaoi mangas. _'WAIT! Kaitlin take the yaoi! TAKE IT!!!!'_ I slipped the yaoi anime and mangas into my zipped up jacket. When I finished ransacking his room and found not of what I was looking I was disappointed. "Where could it be?!" I asked myself. _'Library.'_ "Thanks!" I ran to the library but first I stopped by my room and dropped off the stuff in my jacket. 

I ran around the huge library of never endingness and got lost. After an hour I found that I was near the section where Xaldin hid the porn he read that he thought no one knew about. "I need to take a left then two rights and I should be back at the research section that begins the library," I muttered. Finally I was back at the front and really tired. I collapsed in one of the chairs but something was in it that hurt my butt. I jumped up and glared at the thing that was in the chair. It was what I had been looking for, Zexion's Book of Oblivion. Across the castle Zexion was in the third library and his 'someone's glaring at my book' senses went off.

I picked up the book and turned it to a random page knowing that this book told everything but had no order that it just showed what you wanted on the page you find. Suddenly the room filled with a dark aura. I could feel Zexion's hot breath on the back of my neck.

"My book," he hissed. Normally the others would freak, throw the book in the air, and run for their lives. But I was different, I just kept reading not looking at Zexion. _'You're not looking because you would lose your cool if you did. _SHUT IT! I'm trying to seem cool.' I then smiled wolfishly to myself.

"Is it? I just thought it was another book in the library," I said and flipped through the book.

"Give it," darkly this was said. I looked up at Zexion with an expression of 'yeah right.'

"Who ever said you have low self esteem was wrong," I commented.

"Give it now!" Zexion said holding out his hands. I could feel the illusion he was creating surround me. I quickly got out a lighter and held it under the book.

"Illusion gone, now. Or book gets it!" My expression was that of complete seriousness. Zexion whimpered and the illusion disappeared

"Please?" he pleaded.

"OKAY! I finished reading what I needed anyways," I said bored with the emo boy. Then throwing the book into Zexion's arms I walked off. I went to Vexen's lab.

"Okay what do I need to work on?" I asked Vexen.

"Your Nobody got melted chocolate in these wires," Vexen informed.

"Got it! I know what is needed now. OUT!" I commanded the scientist. I pushed him out and began cleaning the wires and putting them in places I thought they went.

1 HOUR LATER

"Okay bring them in!" I said opening the door.

Vexen looked mad.

"Can I come into my own lab?" he said venom in his voice.

"NOPE!" I said slamming the door when Axel and Saïx entered. "Sit!" The two did as told, worried expressions on their faces. I pulled goggles over my eyes and went towards the switch.

"Shouldn't we get goggles too?" Saïx asked.

"You're not the mad scientist here!" I switched the switch and the room filled with a bright light. When I opened my eyes everything seemed higher up. I looked in a mirror and found Saïx's face looking back. "OMG! I'm in Saïx's body!" I shouted.

"YAY! I'm back in my body! Saïx's body needed too much food," Axel cheered.

"Wait if I'm in Saïx's body and Axel is back in his then…" I said thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" Saïx said before I shouted the conclusion. He was in my body. I started to laugh which was a weird laugh in Saïx's body.

"You're a girl!" Axel burst out laughing. We fell on the floor laughing to hard to see anything. Saïx looking pissed, pulled the switch. A flash of light and I was still high in the air.

"SWEETNESS! I'm in Axel smexy body!" I shouted happily.

"I'm in my very own body and Axel is now the girl. I'm leaving before my brain gets switched again," Saïx said then ran out the room, laughing to himself. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form.

"Wow you're short Kaitlin!" Axel commented looking up at his body. I glared and flipped the switch. Back in my own body I was now exhausted.

"okay this day has been to weird and tiresome," I said then grabbed my keyblade. Yes it is mine for Talinax won't give back the Darkness Blade I need a substitute weapon.

"What are you about to do?" Axel questioned.

"I'm going Roxas on this thing!" I started to smash the brain switcher. After smashing it to bits we ran before Vexen noticed.

When in my room Axel immediately started to go through my stuff. I snapped my fingers and a fire appeared in the pit. Axel ran out of my closet, smiling, holding a box. "Hey Kaitlin are you aware there's a vortex in your closet?" he asked.

"Oh the black hole! Yeah its where I hide things," I informed then noticed the box. "What you find?" I nodded at the box. Axel opened the box exposing the barbies Larxene had gotten me.

"I think a song is in required while we burn," Axel suggested.

"Hm…Oh I gots one!" I said hyperly. We gathered around the fire, barbies tied to sticks. I began to sing. "Imma a pyro girl in a barbie world! It's so fantastic, the burning plastic!"

"Come on Kaitlin lets go burning!" Axel sang. The door opened and Xemnas walked in.

"AAAHHHHH! MANSEX IS IN MY ROOM!" I began running like a maniac in circles around the fire pit. Axel grabbed me around my waist and held me in place on his lap, resting his chin on my head.

"What you need?" he asked. I was distracted by the melting barbies with flaming hair.

"I'm here to inform number fourteen has also been enrolled in school," Xemnas said quickly, and then he ran out very, very, very quickly.

"What?!" I was confused.

"Don't worry I'll show you around school," Axel comforted.

"Want to stay in my room tonight?" I asked randomly.

"Yeah!" Axel nodded. I sent Hearty to set my alarm. Axel looked at the heartless then at me. "Why do still have him!?"

"Oh well you see. Hearty is a very useful little heartless. And besides, now I have a collar on him that shocks him when he does bad," I pointed at the rainbow color around the heartless' neck.

"Is your heartless pet gay?" Axel asked.

"Maybe," I smiled kitty-cat like. We fell asleep, me still in Axel's lap because he fell asleep first and wouldn't let go.

NEXT DAY!!!!!

The alarm blared loudly. I took out my fire blade and threw it. It crashed the alarm clock and Hearty came and put it in the pile. "We have to go to school," Axel whispered when I only snuggled up closer to him, falling back asleep.

"No!" I said childishly. Axel picked me up and I sat crossed-legged in the air with my arms crossed.

"Yes," he said as he dropped my in a pile of clothes still in Hot Topic bags in my closet. "And no hiding in the vortex in there!"

I changed into blue jeans and my Rubber Soul Beatles shirt as Axel went to his room. After that I, for odd reasons, skipped to the kitchen. All the younger members were there already. _'I wonder what time they get up??!! _Who knows!' Talinax sat at one end of the table and I sat down across from her. We started a glaring contest and as it went on I started eating my cereal. Talinax blinked and lost, but she was amazed that I could eat and glare at the same time without spilling anything. I finished and grabbed my lunch box Axel had packed.

Demyx started to hum the Candy Mountain Cave song from Charlie the Unicorn. This gave me an idea and when we got to the bus stop I shouted. "Candy Mountain Charlie!" it was said in the same annoying way the unicorns did.

"It's going to be an adventure! We're going on an adventure!" Axel joined in.

"What are you talking about?!" Talinax was obviously confused.

"Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain! Fill me with sweet, sugary goodness!" I sang.

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Demyx randomly said.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNA!" Axel, Demyx, and I said together.

"Go to youtube and type in Charlie the Unicorn goes to Candy Mountain," Roxas took pity on Talinax. When the bus got there Talinax was twitching because me, Axel, and Demyx had just reenacted Charlie the Unicorn for her. We climbed on the bus, me last. The bus driver stopped me and asked my name.

"I am the Great Kaitlin! Twin sister of Talinax, Madam," I said dramatically then bowing. Mrs. Bells, as her name tag stated, smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you," she said. I grinned wolfishly the pulled Talinax out of the seat with Axel and sat down.

"Mine!" I said hugging Axel. Everyone stared at me in shock. _'Guess no one has tried that before!'_ I ignored them and laid across the seat, legs going over Axel. Talinax looked annoyed and sat next to a boy with curly, dirty blonde hair.

"Wow you have guts pulling Talinax out of her seat!" a girl with mousy brown hair commented.

"HI! I'm Kaitlin and Talinax isn't that scary. I'm the older twin," I said, pointing at my chest.

"I'm Emily; and you don't look like you'd be the oldest," she said.

"Well Talinax got all the mature genes. Like I care," I shrugged. When at school Axel led me to the office.

"Hi again. This is Kaitlin; Talinax's twin sister. She got transferred here from her private school," Axel pushed me in front.

"Do you need a locker specifically anywhere?" the secretary asked a bit annoyed.

"No just away from Talinax and close to Axel," I said sweetly. The secretary seemed relieved. My locker was in between Axel and Roxas' lockers. (Side Note: When I had first written out the locker placements I hadn't planned for Kaitlin to come back. But then I decided she was needed and so I looked back over the lockers places and realized I had made an extra spot next to Axel which was convenient.)

I had all the same classes as Talinax, even anger management. I skipped ahead of Talinax and Axel to art. We got there and I went and introduced myself to the teacher. "I am Talinax's twin pyro sister Kaitlin," I bowed.

"Not more pyromaniacs," said I wide eyed Ms. Bing.

"What you mean by pyros? I know Axel is but…" I tilted my head to the side.

"Your sister," the teacher said. I pulled the black collar back and forth on my neck by the name tag, thinking. Then I let out a short laugh.

"My sis pyro! Yeah right! She must have been acting. She loves to do that," I pulled the name tag right to the middle of my neck. Talinax pulled me back by the collar. I coughed when she let go.

"Bad dog!' she snickered.

"I'm not a dog I'm a wolf!" I said defensively.

"Then why are you wearing a collar with a dog tag on it?"

"Because I have issues with remembering our address and phone number!"

"One thing we live in The World That Never Was there is no addresses there we are in the only house there! Two, what phone?! I haven't seen a phone in that house!"

"How else would we get our pizzas when Axel gets to cook!"

"HEY!" Axel's mind took in the remark. "I cook very well considering no ones taught me."

"Please take a seat we will be drawing today," Ms. Bing brought herself back into the conversation. I sat down next to Axel.

"Axel! Talinax nearly chocked me!" I whined/whispered. Axel patted my head and smiled, a second later a fire appeared around Talinax's chair. She screamed bloody murder. I squealed in delight at the scene. Then the fire disappeared and my eye twitched in anger.

"Sorry Kait but fires disappear after awhile here," Axel whispered apologetically. I pouted till the paper was placed in front of me to draw on. I drew a a girl with wolf ears and a psychotic look on her face. I leaned back to look at Talinax picture. It was that of a dark looking child with half closed eyes. There was a big difference in our pictures. Mine was hyperactive and hers was depressing.

Next we went to drama. Mr. Kurb starred suspiciously at me as I introduced myself. He went on and on about plays we would get to do later on and stuff like that. I would have taken notes about it if it wasn't for the fact I was all of a sudden falling asleep on Roxas' shoulder. _'Do something insane and random. _Why? _Because he's boring. _Okay what then? _**Laugh like a psycho. **__**That would be funny. **__Not a good idea. _**Do it!'**

I started laughing like a maniac and everyone stared. The teacher walked up. "Do you require medications?' he asked, glaring

"If you are referring to the things that are child proof I must tell you I broke the cap of and flushed them down the toilet," I said and continued laughing. I ended up with duck tape on my mouth to silence me. So I fell asleep on Roxas for the rest of the class.

Next we went to the anger management thing that I could care less about. "Okay today we are going to discuss some of the things on your lists," Ms. Baka informed. Then she turned to me. "Kaitlin, because you haven't been here you can make a list and go last." So I started a list. When finished a compared my list and Talinax's; this just confirmed we had the same anger issues. "Talinax it's your turn," Ms. Baka spoke to the dark girl.

"These things anger me because they do let's leave it at that," Talinax glared at the teacher.

"Okay," the councilor looked frighten but cheered up when looking at my hyper expression. She nodded at me to start. Well the voices started an argument about whether I should talk or not. Let's just say the argument went on for a long time and finally they were over voted by majority saying I should be defiant and not listen. And to make sure I did as told the messed with the emotion meter in my head and made it say 'pissed' so here's the fun.

"What if I don't want to?" I hissed. The councilor jumped at my sudden change of character. "I don't have to answer a girl whose last name means idiot in Japanese!" 'The fear is great must attack prey! _Don't listen to the predator voice!_ Attack the idiot!' I grabbed the wakizashi from my backpack and ran at the councilor.

"Where the hell did she get that!?" one of the other students shouted. Suddenly there was a tug on my collar and I was on the ground someone pulling the weapon out of my hands.

"Please ignore her she didn't take any of her medications today," Talinax explained and threw my wakizashi out the window.

"Yeah she gets uncontrollable if she doesn't take it," Roxas said. _'Who's side is he on!? Ours or that devil's!?' _"We were told to put a leash on her if she acted up." With that Roxas pulled the accursed leash out of his bag. A click later and I was restrained.

"NO! I'll be good!" I whined, chewing on the leash. Then with a change of character. "I HATE THIS STUPID THING! GET IT OFF!!!!!" I tried running from it but ended up choking myself. Talinax tugged the leash to pull me to her, nearly choking me again.

"Stop that! You'll kill her doing that!" Axel pushed Talinax away and took the leash. Roxas came and snatched it away. Suddenly mine and Talinax's ears twitch.

"Demyx is crying senses are going off!" I shouted then with my scissors, cut the leash. I ran to Demyx's class, bursting through the patched up door. A skinny black dude stood over Demyx kicking him. Demyx was on the floor covering his head. "Leave him alone!" I reached for a weapon but remembered I had only brought the one that had been thrown through the window. _'Shit now what!?' _I pushed the boy then bucked at him. He scoffed obviously not frightened of a short girl he doesn't know is psychotic killer. And for proof of the psycho killer is back at the 100 Acre Woods where Christopher is missing being Pooh's boy toy.

"You tryin ta start somim," he said with an air of self-confidence. (Side Note: Um I got my black friend to help me type how the boy should talk. I did not make that up on my own. Don't say I'm racist or something.)

"Why don't you leave my brother alone!" I stood looking up at the taller boy. One day I was going to get confused with all these calling the organization relatives. I pushed the dude again. He bucked at me expecting me to flinch back but I just stood there with a look of 'sure, like I'll do that.' I picked Demyx and checked for injuries; nothing serious found. I kicked the boy close to a certain area then ran off, pulling Demyx. At lunch I still had Demyx by the wrist and sat down at the table.

"Can I go get food, please?" he begged. I let go and looked around for the others. I unpacked my lunch that Axel had packed. Monster energy drink, poptarts, and for desert a candy apple. Soon the table had everyone at it. Making it filled with interesting talk.

"Um Kaitlin is there a reason you don't have shoes on?" Sora asked. Every looked under the table then up at me.

"Well you see I couldn't find socks and I couldn't wear shoes with out them. So I went looking for my flip-flops and couldn't find them. So I went shoeless," I finished explaining. (Side Note: if anyone wants to know where all that time came from when I had typed her getting ready it came from the vortex.)

After lunch we had our basic classes. Nothing interesting happened then because I just doodled little chibi-people on my notebook. Mainly the chibis were trying to kill the chibi-Talinax. At the end we had homeroom. YAY fun…NOT! Sure the room was filled with my friends but it was just something to be in while waiting for the bell to ring.

The teacher, also the English, Mr. Shi was handing out something. _'S_M_**E**__**X**__Y!' _all the voices said at the same time. "If you would like to be in a play have your parent or guardian sign this," he said and handed me one.

"Cool!" I said to myself as I read the paper.

"You going to try?" Riku asked, coming from nowhere.

"Duh! Are you?" I looked the silver haired boy up and down trying to figure out if her was a good actor.

"Yep, always thought I was good at acting," he said proudly. I wasn't impressed.

"What are you acting like you don't like Sora," I asked moving my eyebrows up and down. (Side Note: wow there's a lot of these in this chapter oh wait I was going to say something. Watch Harry Potter and you will see Draco doing that which is basically what Kaitlin is doing.)

"I don't like him!" Riku hissed and hit the back of my head.

"Well if it's just you, Sora, and Kairi that hang together and Sora clearly likes Kairi, then who do you like?" Riku's eyes shifted to a group of girls that I could only recognize two people in, Quiana and Naminé. His eyes then came back to me.

"None of your business!" he said then went back to his on homeroom. The bell rang and everyone rushed to their ways of leaving areas. I was on the bus first because I knocked everyone over. Next one on was a curly headed boy, Kyle.

"Hi!' he said in a false girly voice.

"Waz up!" I said as he sat behind me.

"What's that?" he asked in his normal voice. I looked to where he pointed. There was a book in my lap. I opened it and flipped through; nothing in it.

"Boring!" I announced and shoved it in my book bag. Finally the bus was filled with its passengers and moving. Sora and Riku snuck down to the area we sat in and pushed themselves into seats with me and Axel and Demyx and Zexion.

"Hey Kaitlin do you think we could come over?" Sora asked. I considered it and looked to the others; they just shrugged.

"Sure okay just leave Kairi behind," I looked back at Kairi who was now talking to anther girl.

"But"

"Sora do you want Kairi to be alive tomorrow?" Riku asked the brunette.

"Yes!"

"Then leave her!" Sora nodded.

"Okay it's settled then! Those two come over and we hang out all day!" I cheered. When at our stop we had to sneak Sora and Riku off because a note was needed if someone wanted to go home with someone else.

"Okay Now Go Wild!" I shouted wanting revenge on Xemnas giving Roxas the leash. I know he did because he was the only one that had it.

"Kaitlin," Zexion warned.

"What?!" I said innocently. Zexion gave me the 'you know what' look. I stuck out my tongue and ran inside. I saw Xigbar talking to Xaldin. "What up!" Everyone else gathered inside.

"Xemnas and Saïx decided to go get groceries," Xigbar announced, happily. I squealed and began running around the group. Talinax grabbed my collar to pull me down. I snapped and jumped on her. My hands held down her shoulder and my legs held down her's. I leaned close to her face.

"Pull the collar one more time and I'll lock you in a ship and reenact Titanic," I hissed, threateningly. Then I pressed down on her shoulders harder and pushed myself off.

"Damn Kaitlin is scary when mad," Xaldin commented. I just rolled my eyes and walked to my room.

* * *

Well there another wonderfully random thing hmm now what? 

Talinax: get a life

me: shut up!

Talinax: close up the vortex then

me: hmm the vortex... i think i hid tea and some mangas in there... IT'S TEA TIME (jumps in vortex)

Talinax:...WTF!


	10. Chapter 10

SO...i need to learn to balance my video game play, homework, and fanfiction time i end up playing to much video games then realise i have homework and stay up all night doing that and not getting enough time to type up my wonderful fanfic. Ah oh well read and enjoy its kinda short though

* * *

AXEL'S POV

The room was so quiet that we could hear Kaitlin slam her door. "What's got up her arse?" Luxord asked.

"Talinax wont stop pulling the collar. She also threw Kaitlin's wakizashi out the window. Roxas put a leash on her, and she basically isn't a very happy pyro at the moment," I explained.

"We have something that might cheer her up!" Sora said, bouncing on his heels. We all gave the two questioningly looks as Riku rummaged through his book bag. He pulled out an envelope marked 'Twilight Jam'.

"Oh my gosh that's the concert Kaitlin wanted to go to!" Quiana exclaimed.

"Yeah we got ten tickets so she'll have to pick people," Riku started grinning.

"That's why we wanted to come over!" Sora explained.

"Cool!" Demyx squealed.

"Let's go cheer her up before she rips someone's throat out…again," Demetrius said.

"This way!" I said and everyone followed me. When at her door we stood there to afraid she might still be angry. Her door was now painted rainbow, along with this side on the hall's walls, and on the door it said 'Pyros Only' so I'm guessing she got bored one day and did this. Talinax snorted at the painted things obviously thinking that Kaitlin was an idiot but she still stayed there. Demyx and I knocked hyperly on the door.

"Come in!" Kaitlin shouted. Quiana opened the door and we all rushed in as if the door would shut after a certain number of people were in. Surprisingly we all fitted in the with plenty of room. (Side Note: the only not there are Xemnas, Saïx, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Vexen.)

"How the hell is your room this big?!" Xaldin questioned.

"There's a hole in reality vortex thing in my closet so it's making my room bigger! Now what ya'll want?" Kaitlin said cheerfully. Clearly her emotions had changed, once again, in a sort period of time.

"Sora and Riku have a gift for you," Marluxia said.

Kaitlin's eyes trailed over to the two islanders. Riku threw the envelope to Kaitlin and she caught it easily. She opened it and squealed, then she ran up to Sora and Riku and hugged them tight. "ZOMGTHANKSTHISISSOAWSOME!YOU'RETHEBESTESTBESTFRIENDSEVER!!!!!!!!" she squealed again and ran around in circles.

"Only ten can go so choose now," Riku warned. Kaitlin dug through the draws of her desk till she found paper and a pen. She numbered the paper one-ten and wrote her name on the first spot. "Axel, Sora, Riku, Quiana, Demyx," she paused as she jotted them down, "Saïx, can't go anywhere without him, Zexion, Xigbar."

"YES!!" Xigbar shouted gleefully.

"And I guess Roxas can come too," Kaitlin finished the list.

"What about me?!" Marluxia pouted.

"Sorry Flower Boy but next time I got tickets to something you'll be at the top of the list," she said, grinning.

"When is it?" Quiana asked.

"Next Tuesday," Sora informed

"COOL! We get to skip!" I cheered.

"Saïx wont agree to that," Xaldin said.

"Dang! You're right! Okay Marluxia you get to come now," Kaitlin marked Saïx off and replaced it with Marluxia. "NOW OUT OF MY ROOM!" We walked out planning our plans on Tuesday.

DINNER

Riku and Sora had left but Quiana and Demetrius stayed. Everyone was in their proper seats, Quiana and Demetrius having extra chairs for themselves. "What are you up to?" Xemnas asked suspiciously. He was referring to the no food throwing or arguments.

Kaitlin and Quiana were listening to music. Talinax and Demetrius were having a glaring contest. Marluxia was chatting with Larxene. Luxord was trying to get a confused Demyx to bet on the Boston Red Socks. Zexion was talking to Vexen about some science thing with Lexaeus trying to pay attention .Xigbar and Xaldin were discussing weapons. Saïx was eating, ignoring everyone. I wasn't hungry so I was staring at Kaitlin and Quiana mouth the words to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Xemnas was getting paranoid apparently because his eye was twitching.

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me!" Kaitlin and Quiana chorused out of nowhere. The table was unfazed by the sudden outburst. Talinax lost the competition because she had to look up at the two girls.

"Excuse us! Me, Quiana, and Demetrius have something to do," Kaitlin grabbed her friends wrists and pulled them away. A moment later the intercom crackled to life.

"Today's dinner time's dinner music is brought to you by….The Films!" the three chorused. There were several button pushing then music started to play.

" Black shoes tie and overcoat  
head full of lines and don't you know  
i can see you coming from a mile" it played. Xemnas got up and stalked off to the main office.  
"Well he's looking for another taste  
but i'm gonna put him in his place  
with charm and grace  
elegance and style" There was several bangs in the back ground.  
"so think about it first  
before you make it worse  
cause it's about to get a whole lot harder" Final bang and the door was heard being busted down. The three screamed bloody murder while the music still played in the back ground.

"Turn this racket off!" Xemnas shouted. The music stopped and Demyx, who was dancing on the table, stopped and whined.

"Hey turn that back on! The song was made for you!" snapped Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin to your room! You two," you could hear the gulps that came from Kaitlin's friends. "You're not allowed over here for a week!" Xemnas shouted.

"NOOO I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT QUIANA OVER FOR A WEEK!" Kaitlin whined.

"TO YOUR ROOM!" Xemnas shouted again. The three ran and Xmnas turned the intercom off. There was sound of running as the two friends ran past the dinning room.Xemnas walked in a moment later. "Marluxia go tell Kaitlin she has to help you in the garden after school tomorrow." Xemnas sat back down as Marluxia nodded and got up.

"Wow, he's mad today," Luxord whispered to me. I nodded my agreement.

NEXT DAY

"Okay on Fridays Kaitlin likes to eat a peanut butter 'n jelly sandwitch, sugar cookie, and to drink pepsi," I muttered to myself as I walked down to the kitchen. When I got in Kaitlin was sitting at the bar, head resting in one hand the other tapping the table. My eyes shifted to the clock. "It's five thirty and she's awake!" She didn't look up whe ni shut the door she just sat there looking dazed. 'She must be half awake.' I made Kaitlin's lunch and put it in her lunch box then my own lunch of bologna sandwitch, which I would fry later, and cheery flavored water. When it turned six Kaitlin was still in the daze like stat. On closer inspection I realized she was asleep. I pushed her arm making her head hit the counter.

"OW!" she yelped, fully awake.

"Goooood Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?!" she asked fratically.

"It's six in the morning and we're going to have a very cheerful day," I said being sarcastic about everything except the time.

"I have to do the morning announcements and wake up call!" she ran out. I sat there for two minutes and the innercom crackled to life. A button was pushed and a techno beat played.

"I been denied all the best ultrasex  
I been denied all the best ultrasex  
I - I tried to consume just like a super faggot  
I got some dude  
How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no  
You nailed me hard  
I love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit  
I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass  
Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Oh - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the..." The song stopped and the noise of people waking up rang through the castle.

"How was that wake up call! So anyways, today it'll be dark and gloomy per usual in TWTNW. But in Twilight Town there is a slight chance of rain. Science projects due today. School sucks whats new! In the lost and found we have: a cell phone, trick cards, sitar string, blue flame lighter. Wait that's mine," I could hear Kaitlin snatching the lighter out of the box, "Five bucks, condoms, vase, more condoms, sex book! WTF! Who owns this stuff, it's disturbing! Someone come claim this stuff or its going in the incinerator." The innercom crackled off. Everyone was making their way to breakfast now. Kaitlin shot into the room again and began placing pans on the stoves. She put butter in them and began mixing the batter for pancakes.

"Xemnas got you doing all this?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently he really doesn't like the song Black Shoes or Faggot," she said, flipping a pancake. I stepped in and helped. In half the time it would have taken her by herself we had finished the pancakes. We carried them out and everyone grabbed at the food. Only two were left. I didn't take any nor did Kaitlin.

"Not hungry," she announced when I looked at her. The others that were going to school had to eat quickly for it was ten minutes till the bus got here. Kaitlin dug in her book bag and pulled out a sheet of paper then walked over to Saïx.

"Can you sign this? It's so I can participate in plays at school," she asked.

"Xemnas is the legal guardian by school standards," Saïx answered. Kaitlin, disappointedly, started to put up the paper but Xigbar snatched it away.

"I'm legal guardian too, you know," he said and signed it. Kaitlin cheered and hugged Xigbar.

"Thanks Xiggy!" she said and put up the paper. The rest of us walked up to Xemnas, paper in hand.

"Anything to keep you from currupting this castle," he muttered signing the papers. We all ran outside to the bus stop.

"Wonder if they'll let us build the set for the play?" Demyx wondered out-loud.

"I would love to do that!" Kailtin had an mischivious glint in her eye.

* * *

Well i think this chapter was kinda retarded and not the kind of retarded i like about my stories i also think the next one is going to be just as stupid (sigh) if u think its stupid and pointless i'll make up for it in the future chapters. Though the song Black Shoes by the Film and Faggot by Mindless Self Indulgence was interesting. Yeah also i don't like My Chemical Romance any more but the teenager song was perfect for the moment. 


	11. Chapter 11

hehe i needed to update faster v.v oh well it can't be helped since i do go to skool and homework is evil. this chapter isn't as interesting as every other chapters i have made but it's better than what i had written down in the notebook for it. Well enjoy!

* * *

AT SCHOOL

KAITLIN'S POV

"Kaitlin are you listening?!" Quiana asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Nope!" I answered turning towards her.

"I said, how are we getting there? Zexion is the only one that could legally drive by himself but he already said no when I asked him. He also said it was because he doesn't like driving long distances," Quiana repeated.

"Quiana you forget, Marluxia and Xigbar are adults with drivers' licenses," I reassured.

"Well what about all the car 'accidents' you keep causing," Demetrius butted in putting air quotes around 'accident'.

"So?" I said, smirking.

"Can you please turn in, if you have it, the theater sign up sheet!" called Mr. Shi. I pulled out the sheet and handed it to the young, hot, smexy looking teacher. I gave him a flirting smile and laughed under my breath as he quickly collected the rest. Demetrious and Quiana joined in the laughter when he was back at his desk clearing his glasses. (Side Note: yes glasses can make people look smarter, nerdier, smexier, and sometimes they can make people look like pedophiles, that's me that looks like a pedophile in glasses.)

"That wasn't nice," Naminé quietly scolded.

"That's the fun of it!" I said, shrugging. The bell rang, dismissing us to class. I picked up my messenger bag and started my way to art. _'Wait! Why go to that lame class? __If she skips the school will call her guardians. __So? What is Xemnas going to do? He already gots you doing every chore in the castle! _Okay, to the library! _Why?! _Because I need to study something.'

I skipped art and went to the library. This was a large room, shelves rising to the tall ceiling In front of me was six long, polished tables with chairs taking spots anywhere possible around them. To my right was a desk with a computer and a log book sitting on it, behind it was an old lady that was clearly the evil librarian.  
I walked to the back of the library and started my hunt. _'What are we looking for? __Don't know, we just thought we needed something from here.' _I came to a shelf that was one before the last shelf. I trailed my finger along the spines of the books as I searched, dust trailing behind.

"The book you want is behind you," an elderly voice droned. I, like the paranoid child I am, looked around quickly for the librarian. I didn't see her which made my paranoia level raise even higher. I looked to the book my finger rested on, _Fantasy Creatures_, it had grown two blue eyes and a mouth. I jumped, knocking into the shelf behind me. The books fell, some hitting my head without fazing me, and the sound was muffled by the dust that had fallen before the books.

I quickly pulled out Bob, my trusty recorder. "Bob record this," I instructed as my eyes stayed glued to the blue eyed book.

"Yes ma'am," I imagined Bob bowing if he had a body. Clicks were heard and then tape whizzing the sound of their movement.

"Thanks! Kaitlin's report number….I'm guessing fifteen! Okay after ditching art I went into the library and met a talking book.Is that even possibly for a book to talk?!" I asked myself.

"It's as possibly as that talking recorder of yours," the book droned.

"Sweet! I'm going to check you out! End report," I put Bob back in his place in the side pocket of my messenger bag. I pushed the books away from me and then I noticed a very shiny cover. I picked it up and read the title: _School Mischief Guide!_. "Interesting! I'll check this out too!" I grabbed the fantasy off it's self and headed to the front with both books.

The lady at the front desk glared at me as I walked up humming cheerfully. "Yes?" she asked sourly.

"I would like to check these two books out!" I handed over the books and ID card. Several beeps later I was walking out of the library with two books. "Wicked Awsome! Two new books for me to read!" I cheered.

"I'm not new nor is he," the shiny book informed.

"So I'll call you what I want to," I glared at the book. The bell rang and I shoved the books in my bag.

"HEY! Watch it!" the books shouted together. I ignored them and rushed to drama.

"Hello Kaitlin," Roxas said, smirking.

"Hi Roxas," and so started the glare off. Talinax walked in and looked at each of us.

"Break it up you two!" she said, pushing our heads together.

"OW!" we both shouted.

"Chienne," I muttered darkly. (Side Note: It's French for bitch. And I'm sorry if its spelled wrong I used one of the online translators and sometimes they don't say the right words. But reason for the French is because I is in French class.)

"What did she say?" Talinax asked Roxas furiously.

"You're her Nobody shouldn't you know?" Roxas said and sat down.

"Non, seulement je ne sais le français," I said, skipping to my seat.

"I hate you," Talinax muttered and dropped in her seat. Mr. Kurb walked in the classroom and the room silenced.

"Okay class today I will let you create your own plays. After they are made we'll act them out. Get into groups of three," he said and everyone rushed to friends.

"Hey Talinax, Kaitlin, want to work with me?" Roxas asked.

"Oui!" I answered.

"If she stops with the French I will," Talinax said.

"Laisse font un drama! Let's do a drama!" I translated.

"Hmm…what about-" Roxas was cut off.

"OH! Idea! A French pyro comes to America with her English friend and they get into a fight with a short tempered enemy," I smirked in Talinax direction.

You just want to use French words," Talinax accused. I nodded hyperly.

"How 'bout a fantasy!" Roxas suggested. "A French pyro werewolf is trying to escape a vampire and her only help is an American who only knows a few French words.

"Sure that'll do," Talinax agreed with the plot.

"I'll write!" I volunteered. I pulled out paper and the fantasy book I had and started writing. (Side Note: yet again I have put something in the story that helps but didn't originally have a use. The book being checked out was just a completely random thing I had Kaitlin do. It didn't have a purpose till I realized it was useful for the drama class scene.)

I got half the script finished when Roxas informed me it was time for anger management. I packed my things and we headed to the small counseling room. "Bonjour Axel! Ça va?" I greeted.

"Ça va bien!" Axel answered and we went in.

"How does he know what she's saying?!!!" Talinax ranted.

"Okay today we will draw out our emotions today! So whatever you feel like right now draw it out!" Ms. Baka said cheerfully. I drew a stick comic of me locking people in the school building then burning down the building. I had put the dialog in French so no one knew what it said. Ms. Baka twitched when she saw her face amongst the burning bodies.

"Die! Die! Die!" Talinax muttered to herself as she drew roughly on her paper. Roxas was drawing himself smashing a computer that was at twenty percent. Axel drew burning dolls that looked like teachers and Xemnas.

"Talinax is that you killing your sister?!" Ms. Baka asked looking grossed out.

"Yep," Talinax smirked.

"Why?" squeaked the councilor.

"Ask her yourself," Talinax muttered and put finishing touches to her picture.

"Je suis français et ell east jalousie," I said, smiling to myself.

"Huh?!' Ms. Baka looked like well looked like what her name meant, an idiot.

"Simple enough, Kaitlin is using French words constantly and it's bugging the hell out of Talinax," Axel summed up the problem as he added extra fire details to his drawing.

"Yes," Talinax hissed at me.

After School

I stood by the bus waiting for the bus driver to show up. "Hey Kaitlin!" a black boy named Jerret greeted. He was about a foot taller than Demetrius but still shorter than most dudes I met.

"Hi!" I waved. He walked over to me carrying a notebook.

"Looke what I found out!" he said handing me the notebook. His handwriting was like chicken scratch only a little more readable.

"Does that say was fat?" I asked pointing to the first word on the page.

"No that says werecat," he said with a laugh.

"Really?" I questioned my expression unbelieved.

"Yes," he assured.

"Okay whatever you say!" I said handing back the book. Soon I got tired of waiting and headed into Twilight Town. I went into the book shop/café and looked around. 'I wonder if they'll find me here? _Most likely not seeming as you would never go into a book shop for anything. __**She would go in one for mangas. **__No, she sends Demyx for them.__ So you'll be here awhile alone._ Drat!' I wondered to the mangas and stared at them.

After looking around and buying hot chocolate from the café my friends came. It was clear that either Jerret told them I headed this way or one of them were good at guessing where I was. "Yo!" I greeted, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Didn't expect you to be here," Demetrius commented.

"The bus driver was taking to long," I muttered looking as though I didn't care. Everyone took seats around me and got drinks for themselves.

"So anyone got any ideas for missing school on the concert day?" Quiana asked. We each looked at each other, searching for answers in each eye.

"Out sick?" Demyx asked.

"It's suspicious if we all are sick," I answered the logical answer.

"Skipping?" Axel suggested.

"Is that even a good idea!" Zexion was questioning all are logics.

"Well if you're good enough ditching is easy. But most of ya'll don't have the skills for it," I said, flipping the page in the manga I was reading.

"Great idea!" Quiana said out of the blue.

"Yes?" we all asked.

"One's with the skipping "skills" can ditch! Then everyone else can act sick!" Quiana looked as though she figured out a complicated math equation.

"Um…Zo My God Quiana you just stepped up in the world of the crafty!" I congratulated.

"Thanks…I think," she said.

* * *

it's short chapter 

talinax: it sux

me: shut up!!!

talinax: constructive criticism

me: constructive criticism my ass!!!

axel: just ignore her you'll make up for the short uninterestingness of it later

me: you're right axel


	12. Chapter 12

(munching on cookie) mmm these are good! ok read and enjoy

* * *

"Now carefully cut away the weeds," Marluxia instructed handing me a pair of sewing scissors. He went to work on his precious roses leaving me staring at the bushes. I looked to the huge bushes then down at the small scissors with the expression of 'how the hell I'm I going to do this' on my face. I started to work on the bushes but soon was bored. _'Bored, bored, bored! Oh I know! I'll burn the bushes and make the process shorter! Great plan!' _

I pulled a match out of my pocket and stroked it against the box. I dropped the match into the tangled bushes and it immediately caught fire. The bushes caught fire faster than I had expected and I had to jump back before the flames licked the black cloak.

"Kaitlin do you smell burning leaves? Oh my God! What have you done?!" Marluxia shouted as he turned around. Fiery was obvious on his face. I stared back with a worried 'not my fault' face.

"I swear I didn't do it! It caught fire itself!" I squeaked.

"You do realize we're in the green house which contains half our food supplies!" he continued to shout.

"I'll get Demyx!" I said and ran as fast as I could to the band room. Demyx sat there tuning his sitar.

"Hey Kaitlin! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Greenhouse-on-fire," I panted, trying to catch my breath. We ran all the way back to the greenhouse which was now filled with smoke.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx shouted, strumming his sitar. Water creatures formed and attacked my beautifully made fire. When the smoke cleared the only plants present was half our crops and ten of Marluxia's roses.

"KAITLIN YOU LITTLE FIRE STARTER!!!!!!!" Marluxia shouted. My eyes widened and I ran for it faster than what I normally ran. '_Sniznitch we're dead! __Sniznitch? __Weird word that I thought up, it replaces shit. __Right.__' _I stopped when I spotted a bottle in the hall. I picked it up and took a gulp of it and was pleased to know it was rum. When I finished the bottle I spotted another one two feet away. I grabbed it and drank it. I found four more and then somehow found myself dizzy and somewhere near Luxord's room.

I swaggered up to Luxord's door, rum bottle in hand. I opened it and walked in. Luxord's room consisted of a bed, poker table, a couch, TV, a computer on a fine wooden desk, and a telephone. I looked around dizzily.

"Told you she would drink them," I heard Luxord say. I turned Jack-like towards the couch where, as I just noticed, Luxord and Xigbar sat. Xigbar handed Luxord twenty munny then looked up at me. I stared at Luxord for ten seconds.

"You gots anymore rum?" I begged using puppy dog eyes. Luxord stood up and kicked open a black chest I hadn't noticed. Inside was six bottles of rum. Xigbar and Luxord grabbed one bottle each as I finished the one in-hand and grabbed two more. Eight minutes later I laid on the floor having finished both bottles as the adults only having finished half of theirs.

"Thanks for the rum!" I said, staggering to my feet. I made it to the door then fell over.

XIGBAR'S POV

I watched as Kaitlin fell over onto her back as she reached the door. "Kaitlin?" I asked, worried. I turned to Luxord. "Maybe we shouldn't have let her drink eight bottles Lux."

"We should get her to her room," Luxord said. I picked up the small, drunken girl as Luxord got the door. We made it halfway to Kaitlin's room without anyone noticing us. When we turned a corner we found Saïx and Xemnas standing there talking. I turned to go back but Saïx spotted his limp sister in my arms. "Xigbar, Luxord! Come over here," Xemnas commanded. Saïx eyed his drunken sister as we came closer.

"Did you two get her drunk?" Saïx demanded an answer.

"She took the rum herself," Luxord defended.

"Shouldn't that vacation we had taught you not to give her alcohol!" Saïx hissed.

"Nope," I said. Saïx messaged his nose in an annoyed fashion.

"Take her to her room," Xemnas instructed. We ran off to Kaitlin's firey room. We got to the door and Luxord tried to open it but quickly pulled back with a yelp.

"She fucking charmed it not to let anyone in without permission," Luxord said, sucking on his burnt fingers.

"Now what?" I asked, looking down at the now sleeping girl.

"I guess she can lay in the living room," Luxord concluded. We went to the living room that was used by no one because of its lack of a TV. I laid Kaitlin down on the couch and then Luxord and I went back to his room.

Destiny Island

SORA'S POV

I followed Riku to the island. He had told me to leave Kairi to sleep in so it was just us two. "So whatcha need Riku?" I asked as we got to the waterfall. We sat down at the waterfall pool.

"A letter came to me and it said bring Sora to the island and wait. So I did. Thing is it was signed by Quiana so I'm wondering what she is up too," Riku explained.

"So when is she going to get here?" I asked.

"Now!" a girl appeared from behind the waterfall. It was Quiana and she was smiling wickedly.

"How'd you get here?" both Riku and I asked.

"There's a place called Island Town. It's a town made up of islands connected together by bridges. There's a station there that'll take you anywhere that it has a port at. And guess what, you're island was listed as a place where a port was set up," she explained as she began walking. "Bye!"

"Wait! Why did you come here?" Riku asked.

"No reason just felt like it! And I wanted to see if I could surprise you," she said, looking as if she was ready to leave.

"Can we come?" I begged.

"Sure why not," she shrugged, still walking. We followed her onto the fairy and ended up on some islands I had never seen before. On the small islands sat ten to fifteen islands and some shops and a movie theater.

"Cool place!" Riku commented. Quiana jumped off the ramp as we walked down it.

"This way," sang Quiana. A mile into the town/island black orbs appeared then Heartless came spilling out of them. Me and Riku got out our keyblades while Quiana pulled daggers out. Quiana threw one of the daggers; it hit one of the Heartless and it disappeared into dark smoke. The other Heartless ran, screaming, back into the portals.

Quiana pushed us into one of the portals then jumped through before it closed. We landed in a hallway of white. Quiana stood up and helped us up.

"What happened to taking a train?!" I asked, hysterically.

"The Heartless portals were more convenient," she said as though it was obvious.

"How so?" Riku asked.

"I knew the y would come here," Quiana looked bored again. She walked with a sense of knowing to the right. "To the left is where the Heartless are held and forwards is where the Nobodies area," Quiana gave a short, verbal tour. We walked for miles then took another right. Along the left side of the wall was a glass window where you could see Nobodies squished against the glass watching us. Wondering down the halls only trusting Quiana's knowledge of the place we continued to walk. As we walked I felt like we were being stalked and after awhile of this feeling Quiana stopped and turned around. I was about to ask if she had made a wrong turn but then she glared behind us.

"Demetrius show yourself! You're getting Sora paranoid!" Quiana yelled. The short, black boy that was Kaitlin's friend stepped from a shadowy corner.

"Come on Quiana I wanted to see how long it took till he started looking behind himself repeatedly," whined Demetrius.

"HEY!" I shouted, really annoyed.

"Demetrius which way is Zexion's room?" Quiana asked.

"You're standing next to it," Demetrius pointed next to Quiana. _'Wait we've been trusting her this whole time and she didn't know where she was going!'_

"Thank big butt!" Quiana said and opened the door.

"I said stop calling me that!" Demetrius whined. Zexion walked out of the opened door.

"Did I hear Demyx?" he asked, looking around for the musician.

"No, just Demetrius," Quiana pointed behind her to Demetrius.

"Oh! What do you want?" Zexion asked.

"Have you seen Kaitlin?" Quiana asked the cloak schemer.

"She was in the garden but I saw fire there so she probably ran as far away as she could. Plus Luxord was setting out rum bottles for some reason. So I'm guessing she's drunk somewhere Just go to the camera room. Down the hall, take a left, third door on the right, then go through the portal in there," Zexion talked more than usual. Quiana nodded and walked off as Zexion shut his door. A hall, door, and a portal later wqe were in a gaint room filled with TV screens. Quiana and Riku searched the screens for the pyro while me and Demetrius betted on which room she was in.

"Bet she's in the kitchen," I challenged.

"No, I think she's in Luxord's room drinking," Demetrius said as though he knew his friend that well. We glared for ten seconds when Luxord burst in. We looked up at him in bewilderment.

"I will settle this bet!" he announced.

""You're late. You should have been here fifteen seconds ago," Quiana stated without turning from the cameras.

"Sorry, I was farther away than I had thought I was," Luxord apologized.

"So you said you can settle their bet," Riku turned to The Gambler of Fate.

"Yes I can. She's in the fancier, unused, except be Xemnas and Saïx living room which is more like a sitting room," Luxord said. Quiana's eyes went to the screen Kaitlin was in.

"She's waking up," she said thoughtfully. Kaitlin was turning about on screen, seeming to be trying to stand up. "We should hurry or she'll run off somewhere we can't find her. Luxord portal please?" Luxord summoned a portal and we went through and walked into the living/sitting room. Kaitlin was gone in the few seconds it took to get there.

"How did she move that fast?" I asked my eyes wide. Quiana smirked, which was creepy looking.

"She's a very fast runner. Only once has out little Light of the Darkness gotten caught and she was passed out at the time," Quiana said, referring to their island vacation.

"WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!" Demetrius yelled.

KAITLIN'S POV

'_Hmm surprisingly I don't have a hangover.' _I was wondering around the garage where the hot shot cars sat. _'Wow, when did TWTNW get a garage?'_ "Sweet! A mustang! And it's red with blue flames! This must be Axel's!" I said happily. I hopped into the driver's seat and snuggled into the seat. The sent of many burning things, which was Axel's sent, filled my nostrils.

I noticed something shiny behind the wheel. _'Looky, looky! Someone left the keys in!' _The voices sang in my head as I turned the key and the engine rumbled to life.

"SWEET!" I squealed. I found Axel's sunglasses and leather jacket in the backseat. I put them on; the jacket was defiantly specially made for his tall, skinny self. I opened the garage door and put down the hood and drove out. Quiana, Demetrius, Sora, and Riku stood in my way to the road of freedom. I closed the garage behind me and pulled up next to them.

"Want to go for a ride?" I asked innocently.

"Can I see your driver's license?" Quiana asked, holding out her hand.

"Sorry I think it walked out of the car," I said, smirking.

"I got my learners!" Riku said. "If we get pulled over I can climb in the driver's seat."

"Put the hood up then," Demetrius said as he climbed in. When everyone was in I put the hood up and opened a portal. After driving in the tunnel of darkness forever I pulled into another portal and pulled out in my old home's neighbor hood. "Why are we here?" Sora asked.

* * *

i say this chapter was great its back to the random stupidity i love! ok next chapter Kaitlin has taken her friends on a field trip to her old home lets see how that goes 


	13. Chapter 13

i want some more cookies now (flips over empty cookie jar and shakes it) plz? I'll update quicker from now on if i get cookies! Enjoy the chapter

* * *

"I'm just seeing how my family is doing without me," I answered Sora's question. I pulled up next to the driveway of a white house on top of a hill.

"The fence is new," Quiana commented.

"So is the fact I hear music coming from behind it," I stared suspiciously up at the fence. We all climbed quietly out of the car and I led them behind the fence into the woods. Riku found a small crack in the fence and we gathered around it. My aunt Tina, Uncle Alan, cousin Cole, and Tristan, my MawMaw, my mom, step-dad, and sister were all outside either sitting around or in the pool that now sat where the swing set use to be.

My sister, Steph, looked like someone who belonged in the organization, with her multi-colored hair and pale skin. My mom was blonde, as always, but now she had brown streaks in her long, thin, hair. Cole cut his brown hair to a spiky short. Tristan's light brown hair looked like the Beatles' hair style. MawMaw didn't seem to age with her long, thick, brown hair. Tina was, as usual, drunk, her brown hair in soaked pigtails. Alan only had a few grey specks in his hair. And Tad, step-dad, was as huge as always, his brown hair not seeming to take any features a man as old as he is should have.

They all seemed to be having fun without me. My anger rose more and more as the cheerfulness continued with me on the other side of the fence. "Bet this fence is here because mom doesn't want anyone to see her in a two piece! Grr!! She'd be so embarrassed if it wasn't here," I hissed to myself. A crackling noise caught my attention, I looked down to find the fence had caught fire where I had rested my hands.

I grabbed Riku and Sora and pulled them away. Quiana and Demetrius had long ago pulled away from the fence. "Mom the fence is on fire!" I could here Steph say.

"Come on! We need to leave, quick!" I hissed. We ran to the car as the fence door opened. I slid on the hood of the car and climbed in on the driver's side. Everyone scrambled in as I cranked the car. When it cranked I pushed the petal as far down as it would go.

At Kaitlin's Old House

"Hey mom I thought I just saw Kaitlin with her friends Quiana and Demetrius along with two other guys," Steph said, staring where she saw the car.

"Don't be silly! Kaitlin is fourteen and can't drive yet. Besides Saïx said he sent her to a boarding school where she can't bother us anymore," mom said.

"Whatever you say. But I still think I saw her," Steph muttered. The fire truck was now zooming down the street to come put out the fire.

Back To Kaitlin

"We will never go back there, correct?" warned Quiana.

"Got it! I'm to never see my family again besides Saïx," I muttered. I pushed a CD in the CD player and hit # ten and the music started playing.

"He's my best friend best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy! He's so yummy yummy! You should get a best friend too!" the song played.

"Um what is this a cannibalism best friend song?" Quiana yelled at the CD player.

"I think it is," Demetrius said staring in disbelief at the CD player.

"ZOH MY GOD!!!! SHE'S EATING HER BEST FRIEND!!!" I shouted out at random.

"Can we change the song?" Riku begged. I switched the song to Ultimate Showdown and then pulled into a gas station.

"Why are we here?" Sora asked.

"Cause Axel's car rule number two: If you borrow or take the car fill it up before you come back or your room will be set on fire," I recited, in a child-like voice.

"What's rule number one?" Sora questioned.

"Crash, scratch, and or chip the paint and you will not live past the moment it's noticed," I said evilly. I then cheerfully turned to the pump and filled up the car and went to pay.

"Hey Kaitlin get my a Mountain Dew," Quiana asked.

"And me some gum," Demetrius said, holding up his hand.

"Anyone else?" I asked, nearly hissed.

"Me and Sora want energy drinks, please," Riku asked, using his manners.

"REDBULL!!!!" Sora shouted in delight. I went into the gas station and grabbed what they wanted and me a Monster. I then headed to the front and stared at the lighters. _'Should I get the metal flip-open with the American flag on it or the British Union Jack one?' _I grabbed them both and went to pay.

"Three hundred munny," the Mexican cashier said. I plopped the munny on the counter then marched out.

"Redbull, Freak, Mountain Dew, bubbalicious bubble gum, and Monster and lighters for me," I listed handing each to its owner. I slipped the American flag lighter into Axel's jacket pocket.

"Are we leaving yet?" Demetrius asked/whined. I climbed on the yellow pole that kept you from hitting the pumps.

"Crank it I muttered to Riku. He leaned over and cranked the car as instructed. The cashier was looking at the munny I had handed him then a face of complete rage was present as he pushed himself though people to get to the door. I opened a huge portal, a look of complete seriousness on my face. I smirked as I did a back-flip off the pole and landed on my butt in the seat. I hit the petal and zoomed into the portal, closing it behind me.

"You gave him fake munny, right?" Quiana said, knowingly.

"Yep!" I said The car skidded to a stop as we reached the castles driveway. Demyx and Axel stood there waiting.

"Well it's in one piece," Axel commented.

"Waz up! It's filled with gas also," I reassured.

"Give me the keys AND my jacket before Xemnas figures out you've been driving," Axel held out his hand. I dropped the keys and sunglasses in his hand and then slowly, reluctantly, took off the jacket and handed it to him. "Good girl! Now I believe its time for you guys to go home!"

"Bye," I muttered.

"See ya!" Quiana said.

"Bye!" Sora waved. Riku just waved, not saying a word.

"See you Monday pyro," Demetrius said. Axel took them in the car through a portal.

"Hey Kaitlin!" Demyx greeted, cheerfully.

"'sup," I said, nodding my head. I surprised, glomped the musician and we toppled to the ground. We burst out laughing which rang through the always dark World That Never Was. Axel came back to see us still on the ground.

"My girlfriend!" he said childishly then snatched me off the ground. Axel glared at Demyx as he held me in a protective hug.

"I know! She glomped me!" Demyx said in his own defense.

"Hey since when was I ever anyone's girlfriend!" I said, pouting. I didn't like being claimed by people. Axel smiled and then pulled Demyx into the hug.

"You're all our girlfriend!" Axel said and began laughing.

"I'm going to stab you," I muttered darkly. Roxas walked out of nowhere and I pulled the left out looking boy into our group hug.

"GROUP HUG!!!" I shouted, cheerfully

"Hug!" Demyx sang. The three boys all hugged me, putting me in the middle.

"RPAE!!!!!!" I squealed, not happily. Axel and Roxas started laughing then backed off like Demyx had done. I glared at them, in a 'not serious' sorta glare.

"Who wants to go to my room?" Demyx offered.

"ME!! Me, me ,me, me, me, me!" I said repeatedly.

"Sure," Roxas agreed.

"Let's go!" Axel said, smirking. We all went to Demyx's bubbily room. His room consisted of bubble wall paper, aqua blue carpet, water bed with sitar pattern sheets. A small indoor pond with fishes in it, sitar collection, TV, my drum set he lets me keep here, radio, amplifier for sitar, and plushies.

"Crank the amplifier and let's ROCK!!" I shouted grabbing my drum sticks. I sat at the drums while Demyx strummed his sitar to check how loud it was. He then strummed all the strings quickly and everything went dark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" someone, I suspect Demyx, screamed. Light came from a direction and I turned to it. Axel was standing there spinning a flaming chakram lazily. I pulled out my fire blade to add to the light. The weight that I was feeling on my leg I now realized was Demyx gripping it, shivering.

"Dark, so dark," he whispered to himself.

"Zoh my God! Demyx you're the freakin Melodious Nocturne and you're afraid of the dark!" I said, not really that surprised.

"Hey I never wanted to go to the Underworld! Xemnas made me!" Demyx wined. The door slid open and Demyx gripped tighter muttering something about the boogie man.

"Is Demyx aright?" Zexion asked, stepping into the fire light. He glanced down at the quivering form attached to my leg and took it as at least he wasn't dead-not okay.

"Zexy use your illusions to make it light?" Demyx begged as he attached himself to Zexion's arm. Zexion rolled his eyes but made the illusion Demyx asked for. Demyx relaxed and stood by himself now.

"Well now that that problem was solved, what happened to the lights?" I asked Zexion.

"Luxord lost the electricity munny in a gamble with a ten year old," Zexion explained. He was annoyed because he couldn't read now.

"In case of power outage we are suppose to meet in the entrance," Roxas informed us. Zexion said something about not being able to concentrate on the illusion and walk at the same time and so the illusion was taken away and Demyx was back to gripping on his arm.

Guided by firelight we made it to the entrance where Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin stood. Luxord looked very sad looking and Xemnas looked displeased. Soon everyone was gathered there.

"Sorry to inform you but because Luxord didn't pay the electricity bill we wont have power for a week," Xemnas announced. "This means we either stay at Castle Oblivion or a hotel in Twilight Town!"

"Those for TT raise your hand!" I said. Axel, me, Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, and Zexion raised our hands. "Castle Oblivion?" Xemnas, Saïx, Xaldin, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus all raised their hands. Everyone turned to Talinax, the only one not to raise their hand.

"How 'bout this, the half that wants to go to Castle Oblivion go there and the others to the hotel. Either way I'll be in Twilight Town!" she said to get everyone to stop staring. There was noise of agreement and everyone went off to pack.

Demyx clung to me as I went to pack. He stayed in my room near to lit fire pit as I packed a box full of lighters, clothes, school supplies, my Ipod, and my laptop into a suitcase. He asked me to help him pack so I did, feeling sorry for the scared Nobody. When he finished we portaled to Twilight Inn and waited for everyone else.

* * *

ok next chapter: kaitlin and the organization are at a inn in twilight town but i highly doubt they're going to be there long. 


	14. Chapter 14

i had intended on putting this chapter up faster seeming as i've had this week off but my friend came over and we couldn't stop playing DDR i could have put two chapters up by now oh well. read and enjoy

* * *

When Luxord, Xigbar, Axel, Talinax, Roxas, and Zexion finally arrived me and Demyx had finished our second game of uno. "Took you long enough," I said, looking towards them.

"Sorry didn't think it would be hard to pack," Axel apologized.

"Whatever! Anways, family groups is me, Axel, and Demyx with Luxord," I said.

"Oh no! I will not have two pyros in the same room as me," Luxord complained.

"Okay fine! Demyx, me, and Talinax with Luxord. Happy?" I turned to look at each face as they nodded. My group walked in first and went to the front.

"Hello! Would you like a room?" the lady asked, feigning happiness.

"Yes ma'am, and could it be on the second floor near a fire escape, please, love," Luxord asked oh so nicely.

"Room two forty," the lady handed us a key. As we walked to the room I texted Axel which room we in. When we all had gotten into our rooms I hunted for my swimsuit in my bag.

"Whatcha doin'?" Demyx asked when I headed out of the room in my swimsuit.

"Going swimming! Want to come?" I asked, innocently.

"YES!" he shouted and pulled off his cloak to expose swim trunks.

"Alrighty then!" I went and banged on Axel's door. He walked out in his swim trunks and pulled Roxas out from behind him. Roxas was wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" Axel asked.

"Wait!" Demyx shouted. He ran into Axel's room and soon came back out with a rather pissed off looking Zexion in swim trunks. "Okay ready!!"

The pool was HUGE!!!! It had a water fall, hot tub in the middle of it, a bridge to the platform the hot tub sat in. It was AWSOME!!!!!!! Best of all besides us there was only three other kids.

"Argh! I be Captain Kaitlin!" I said in a British accent.

"I'm first mate Axel! And we be the PyroPirates!" Axel shouted. The kids stared at us as we had a sword fight with Demyx and Roxas using imaginary swords.

"Now we shall capture the most important thing belonging to Demyx and his Bubbily crew," I whispered, still British accent. Axel and I were hiding in the hot tub which was our ship. It had been twenty minutes since the start of the game and we had scared off the kids by telling them we were cannibals and we need food. Demyx and Roxas were using the Tiki Hut as their ship and Zexion sat on a chair near it, reading.

With the cleverly crafted plan and our new stick swords we had found, we charged into enemy lines. The Bubbily Pirates were confused for a second till Demyx noticed I was heading for Zexion.

"THEY BE AFTER ME TREASURE!!!!!!" Demyx shouted and drew his stick sword. Roxas eagerly got into battle with Axel. I was up against Demyx. Zexion, unknowingly brought into the game, looked up at us fighting then tried to sneak away. Of course I noticed and left my fight and tackled the cloaked schemer to the ground. And naturally everyone else has to jump on top of people that are on the ground. So it was dog pile on Zexion and he wasn't looking too pleased.

Our fun didn't last long 'cause then the manager came in, followed by the innocent victims of our fun from before. Needless to say, we were kicked out of the pool. So for fun I slipped a small explosive into the room and it exploded as we walked away. "Now what?" Roxas asked.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm tired!" I said and then yawned.

"Yeah," everyone agreed. Demyx and I went into our rooms and closed the door.

"Well look who decided to come back," Luxord commented. After changing into my pajamas I jumped on the bed closes to the door.

"My bed!" I said, childishly.

"And this is mine!" Demyx said, spreading himself across the other bed. "No wait, I want that one!" He jumped on my bed and snuggled into the blankets.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I whined. "Fine I'll take your bed!" I jumped to his bed and sat indian style on it.

"No wait I want it back!" he changed his mind and jumped back. We kept jumping back and forth between the beds and didn't notice the knock on the door.

"Hi Axel," Luxord greeted when he opened the door.

"Hi ya!" Axel said and looked past Luxord at us. Axel walked in and pulled me to my original bed. "This is her bed! Got it memorized?" he claimed my bed for me. Demyx stuck his tongue out but sat on the other bed. Luxord was about to shut the door but Zexion walked in.

"Please let yourself in," Luxord muttered.

"Hello Dem, Kaitlin," Zexion said toneless.

"HI ZEXY!!!" we both shouted.

"Here Demyx, your medicine you have to take before bed," Zexion took out a bottle. Demyx took two swallowable pills and drank them down wit ha bottle of water. I looked from Demyx to Zexion questionably.

"Demyx needs medication to get to sleep 'cause he gets to hyper at night," Axel explained.

"Good night Demyx, Kaitlin," Zexion said then left.

"Well good night you four!" Axel said and kissed the top of my head and hugged Demyx. He was going to hug Talinax but she gave him a death glare.

"Tell Roxas and Xigbar I said good night and that they better be light sleepers!" I said to Axel.

"Will do," he assured then left. I think the medicine was taking its effect on Demyx because he started to nod off. I too was tired, me eyes drooping.

"I think it's time for bed! So I'll just get in the shower and you kids can fight over who gets it in the morning," Luxord said.

LUXORD'S POV

When I turned around to see if they heard me I saw Demyx sprawled across the bed snoring lightly. Kaitlin was curled up in the center of the bed looking like a little kitty. And Talinax was asleep on the couch, even asleep she looked positively evil and she also moved about every ten seconds.

When I got out of the shower I realized I had nowhere to sleep. "Bloody brilliant," I muttered. I grabbed a pillow off of Demyx's bed because Kaitlin some how managed to make a fort around her out of her pillows. I switched on the tele and laid on the floor.

Next Day

KAITLIN'S POV

I woke up and poked my head over the pillows then stretched out of the ball. I looked around the room with fuzzy eyes and saw Demyx on his bed, fast asleep still. I went to get off my bed but had to jump back. Luxord was asleep on the floor, snuggled into the carpet. I crawled off the other end and headed to the bathroom, unsteadily. I pushed down on the door handle, but it was locked. "I'm using it!" Talinax's grumpy voice floated from the bathroom.

"Hurry up! My hair is oily!" I whined, pulling at my hair.

"Fine, stop whining," Talinax said then opened the door. I rushed past her and locked the door. I had left my clothes outside I realized as I got out of the shower.

"Great I have to go get them," I muttered. I grabbed a towel and rapped it around me. I walked out as quietly as possible lest I wake up everyone else. Demyx and Luxord were awake I soon found out upon my entrance back to the bigger area of the room. I stared and they stared back.

"Oh My God!!!! She has no clothes on!!!" Demyx shout out the obvious.

"No duh, I forgot them," I said looking at Demyx like he was the stupidest person I had met. I looked down at my suitcase then measured what would be exposed if I picked it up; the odds weren't on my side. Talinax spared me the shame and grabbed an outfit for me.

"NOOOO! I need to take a shower!!!" Demyx complained as I went back into the bathroom.

"To bad," I slammed the door on his pouting face. I got dressed and as I was brushing my teeth I felt something wet on my leg. I looked down and saw a water bunny scratching at my leg.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!BUNNY!!!!!EVIL BUNNY OF TEH EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I ran around the small bathroom twice then slipped on a bar of soap, I landed on my stomach. The evil water bunny approached me. "DIE!!!!'

I pulled a dagger out of my sleeve and started stabbing it to nonexistence. Then I threw the dagger and hit a water pipe. The bathroom filled with water and I had to swim to the door and open it. The water pushed me out with it and soaked the carpet.

"What the hell did you do in there?" Luxord asked.

"Demyx sent an evil water bunnyaftermesoistabbeditandthenallofthesuddenthebathroomfilledwithwater!!!!!!!" I said, mushing words together. Luxord and Talinax twitched; Demyx, cheerfully, went into the bathroom. A pause as Demyx went to the shower.

"Hey! The waters not working!!!" he yelled. We waited for Demyx to come our; fifteen minutes later Demyx came out squeaky clean and fully dressed.

"What the?" I said in confusion. Axel took that moment to walk in.

"Good morning!" he greeted.

"How did you get in here?!" Talinax asked, pointing at Axel.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, clearly confused.

"You walked in, how?! You don't have a key!" she shouted.

"I needed a key?" Axel seemed to contemplate this.

"Is breakfast being seved??" Demyx asked, changing the subject.

"Yep!" Axel assured, smiling.

"To breakfast!" I shouted dramatically, pointing at the door. At breakfast everyone else was already down there erating.

"Food ahoy!" Demyx said. We raced to the food, Talinax walked and Luxord disappeared. At the food table I began piling it with donuts, cinnamon rolls, blueberry bagel, toast, and an apple. I sat down near the food court and went back to get milk. I came back and Axel and Demyx were sitting down now. Axel's plate was piled higher than mine's.

"Zo my God! Axel how can you eat all that without getting fat?" I asked.

"People can get fat?" Axel had his confused look on again. At that moment an obese man wobbled up to the food court and began grabbing all the food.

"ZO MY GOD THAT'S A FAT MAN!!!!!!!!!" me and Axel shouted at the same time. The man took offence and sat back sown the tenth donut he had grabbed and a walked away.

"Smart," Talinax muttered as she walked past.

"Go do your mother," I shot at her.

"My mom is yours, retard," she shot back.

"Well…..you're heartless," I said stupidly. Talinax rolled her eyes and walked off to a lone table and sat down. My eyes shifted to Zexion who was poking his fork into a muffin. Smirk, I ran and jumped in Zexy's lap.

"I want a muffin!" I said and snuggled into his chest. Zexion was in a state of complete shock. _'Oh God if Quiana saw this she would kill me!'_ Zexion came out of shock and grabbed the stabbed muffin.

"My muffin," he said in a babyish voice. This threw me off guard for a moment but then a just marked this strange happening as an effect I was having on the Organization. I did puppy dog eyes and whimpered. He glared but gave me a quarter of the muffin.

"No thanks," I said and left to my seat. Luxord walked up looking a bit panicked.

"Um kids we're going to have to leave," he said as his eyes shifted about.

"Why?" Xigbar asked. Everyone else had walked over and now surrounded the table.

"I played a new gambling game and lost our rooms," Luxord explained with a nervous smile.

"Even ours?!" Zexion asked. Luxord nodded.

"Great, well see ya," I said, walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luxord demanded.

"Well if I can't get in I'm going to TWTNW," I said, thoughtfully.

"In where?" Xigbar asked.

"That's classified. Come Axel, Demyx, Zexy, Roxas, we leave!" I said dramatically.

"You're not taking Talinax," Xigbar noted.

"You can watch over her. We don't need fights to break out and not be able to stop them," Demyx said holding up his hands.

"Yeah guys thanks but I still got a house here so see ya," Roxas said and walked away.

"Yeah ok," I said to his retreating form. After packing two bulky guards threw us out.

"Three, two, one," Axel counted.

"Huh?" Zexion said turning to Axel. KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The hotel exploded and burned for two days but right now all that is known is that it's burning. Axel and I high-fived sideways with looks of 'that's not really interesting' on our faces.

"Cool," I said uncaringly. _'Pretty, pretty, pretty fire! Oh so pretty!'_

"Where are you taking us?" Demyx asked as we reached the center of town. We stopped walking and I watched the trolley go round. When it was two feet away I jumped in front of it. The trolley came to a screeching stop an inch from my face.

"Idiot," Zexion muttered.

"Everyone aboard!" I announced, cheerfully smiling. Everyone climbed aboard with their luggage, Axel grabbed my stuff. I jumped an board and stood at the edge as it started moving again. When it got near a hole in the wall I pushed me stuff off and jumped, landing on my arm on the hard concrete. Axel had to push Demyx off then Zexion, then after getting the luggage off jumped himself.

"Ow!" Demyx whine.

"Now where?" Axel asked as he gathered up the luggage.

"Has anyone wondered where Naminé's been?" I asked. Heads shook no and I smirked.

* * *

next chapter we shall see where Namine is if you haven't guessed already. Now i must go for its 1 in the morning now and DDR calls for me to play tomorrow (curls up in bed and closes eyes) AAAAHHHHH all i can see is the arrows!!! arrows of DDR so many going to fast can't keep up!!!!!!! (opens eyes) i don't think i'll be sleeping tonight 


End file.
